Poison Apple
by Caela-chan
Summary: LxLight. Death Note, avec spin-off Disney. Peut-être que le poison noyait leur amour, déchirait ce conte de fées empli de méchants envoûtants, mais c'était tout ce qui comptait ; même lorsque L fut tiré de sa tombe et confronté de nouveau à sa pomme empoisonnée. Traduction.
1. Acte I : Conte de fées : Aurore

**Titre : **Poison Apple.

**Auteurs :** RobinRocks & Narroch.

**Rating : **M.

**Traduction : **Jilano & Caela.

**Relationship : **(Yaoi.) L/Light, Mello/Matt.

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire a été écrite par les très grandes RobinRocks et Narroch. Blanche-Neige, Aurore, et autres princesses et sorcières appartiennent et à Disney, et aux Frères Grimm. Mais on suppose que vous savez déjà tout ça, pas vrai...?

**Warnings : **Disney, NON-CON, glauque, princesses, drame, semi-UA, gore, Disney, death character, sorcières, self-harm, fantasy, horreur, pommes, romance, et encore Disney. Sans oublier un certain cahier... noir ? Tout à fait.

**Note :** Cette histoire est très très longue, attendez-vous donc à vous retrouver devant des chapitres d'une moyenne de trente pages, pour la plupart. La fiction est divisée en 33 chapitres, déjà tous parus dans la version originale. Le scénario en lui-même se divise en Actes, et la véritable partie « UA » de l'histoire débute après le chapitre 10. Le rythme de publication de cette traduction est pour l'instant établi à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, à savoir le jeudi. Nous doutons fort que le rythme puisse être accéléré, vu la longueur de certains chapitres, et le travail scolaire qui nous attend en cette fin d'année.

**Apple Note de Jilano :** Nous sommes de retour ! Hem, nope, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Pardon. Bref, pour votre plus grand plaisir, nous revoici avec une fic ultra longue ! Il faut savoir que ce chapitre est traduit depuis une éternité (il m'a d'ailleurs pris un petit week-end de ma vie, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour vous ?) et on s'est dit qu'il était temps de publier de nouveau. Au moment où vous lirez cette note, Caela et moi sortirons tout juste de trois jours de tournage intensifs (les joies des films). Soyez compréhensifs si on ne répond pas tout de suite aux reviews. Je m'avance un peu, mais je suis à peu près sûre qu'on ne va pas dormir beaucoup, et quand on le fera, ce sera dans des sacs de couchage sur le carrelage. Il y a de grandes chances qu'on ait passé quelques heures dans le froid au milieu de la nuit pour tourner certaines scènes, et on n'a probablement pas été nourries avec autre chose que des pâtes et de la pizza plus ou moins chaude. Honnêtement, qui a envie de se faire réveiller à deux heures du matin, de passer au maquillage et d'apprendre un script à l'arrache ? Ayez pitié de nous. Reviewez pour nous remonter le moral. (J'ai aussi oublié de mentionner qu'on a probablement adoré ça à cause de notre masochisme latent, et aussi bonne lecture et désolée pour la note de trois pages, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas parlé. :D)

**Apple Note de Caela :** Les enfaannnts ! Nous revoilà avec cette toute nouvelle traduction L/Light. :D Bon, je dois dire que je suis particulièrement épuisée, parce que j'ai été dans l'obligation de me coucher à quatre heures du matin lundi soir, et à trois heures et demie mardi soir (tournage oblige). Si vous voulez un conseil, ne vous battez jamais avec un corset. A moins que vous ne teniez pas à vous relever après. x) M'enfin voilà, j'aurais dû publier plus tôt cette journée, j'en suis bien consciente, mais je viens tout juste de rentrer de Lyon, pas d'accès à mon ordinateur avant, donc. Je suis allée voir Iron Man 3, cet après-midi, et mon dieu, je hais ce film autant que je l'adore. X) Ne vous méprenez pas, le film est juste fantastique, mais... C'est particulièrement compliqué à expliquer, et je ne sais pas s'il y a des fans de Marvel parmi vous...? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que Robert Downey Jr va signer un nouveau contrat avec Marvel. Sinon, je rentre en dépression. Hum hum. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça vous intéresse, aussi, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, en espérant très fort que cette nouvelle traduction vous plaira. :P Les reviews sont plus que bienvenues ; et bon retour parmi nous ! Enjoy ! \o/ (J'espère juste avoir terminé toutes les corrections parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire. xD)

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**A**C**T**E **I** : **C**o**n**t**e** **d**e f**é**e**s**

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**A**u**r**o**r**e

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**L**ight Yagami était tout sauf un insomniaque – ce n'était pas un label qu'il aurait appliqué à lui-même, non seulement parce qu'il était incapable de rester éveillé toute la journée et toute la nuit (en grande partie à cause de l'habitude qu'il avait eue, toute sa vie, d'avoir une quantité suffisante de sommeil pour que ses prestigieuses études n'en pâtissent pas), mais il n'en éprouvait aucun désir.

Il n'était pas, cependant, un gros dormeur; il se réveillait facilement au plus léger bruit ou mouvement.

Et donc, mathématiquement, être enchaîné à un vrai insomniaque qui restait collé à un ordinateur toute la nuit et essayer de s'arranger pour dormir avec lui était une combinaison terrible, finalement, et avait été condamnée à échouer au moment-même où la chaîne avait été mise en place.

Light avait beaucoup de respect pour L; mais la nuit, quand L atteignait l'_apogée_ de sa concentration, il n'y avait aucune autre façon de le dire :

Le détective insomniaque était une foutue nuisance.

Le brusque cliquetis métallique de la chaîne réveilla Light de la même manière que d'habitude à quelque heure impie du matin; la nuit dernière, ça avait été plus près de trois heures du matin, à cause de L qui ne tenait pas en place à l'autre bout. Avec un grognement endormi, l'adolescent brun entrouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil fatigué au réveil digital.

5:07 du matin.

Il soupira profondément; pas aussi terrible que la nuit dernière, mais toujours plus tôt que ce qu'il aurait aimé. L avait tendance à le tirer du lit aux alentours de six heures, parfois sept s'il avait de la chance; mais si le détective savait qu'il était éveillé, aucun doute qu'il le traînerait hors du lit chaud et confortable à l'instant. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, mais pas avant d'avoir remarqué que l'autre côté de leur double lit était, comme d'habitude, vide, et que personne n'avait dormi dedans, les couvertures encore proprement tirées.

La pièce était encore obscure, à cause de l'heure; mais pas plongée dans le noir, puisque les premiers éclats de l'aube commençaient à percer à travers la noirceur de la nuit, transformant l'obscurité en une sorte de gris trouble. Osant de nouveau ouvrir un peu les yeux, il remarqua qu'il pouvait discerner assez bien les choses autour de lui; comme l'ordinateur portable éteint jeté sans cérémonie sur le côté du lit inoccupé de L.

L qui ne travaillait pas ? C'était étrange. Light se demanda où il était, mais n'osa pas regarder autour de lui, au cas où L verrait qu'il ne dormait plus, et le prierait de sortir du lit.

Il chassa le détective de son esprit et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, entièrement préparé à retourner dormir et, bon dieu, en profiter. Cependant, il n'eut droit qu'à cinq minutes de paix avant que la chaîne ne se mette à nouveau à cliqueter de manière irritante; et ne se mette aussi à tirer, à présent. Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas en train de pianoter sur le clavier, Light se demanda ce que, _bon sang_, L pouvait bien faire à l'autre bout de la chaîne, et osa ouvrir un peu les yeux pour en suivre toute la longueur à travers le lit.

Il fut surpris de découvrir L accroupi au bord du lit, enroulé dans son étrange position habituelle, et avec son habituelle expression absente qui dominait ses traits fins et pâles. Son visage était tourné vers le plafond, ses yeux obscurcis par les ombres en scrutant la surface, et la chaîne…

Light cilla et plissa les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien vu – non, _c'était le cas_; pour une quelconque raison extrêmement bizarre, L avait enroulé une boucle de la chaîne autour de sa propre gorge. Et la manière dont il regardait le plafond avec un intérêt intense…

Light espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se pendre.

L'adolescent laissa de nouveau tomber sa tête, soudainement inquiet; ce truc de pendaison était une blague dans sa tête, mais sûrement…

… _Kira ?_

Mais comment aurait-il pu trouver le nom du détective énigmatique ?

Sa précieuse demi-heure de sommeil oubliée, Light s'assit brusquement et tira légèrement sur la chaîne; L perdit presque l'équilibre de sa position précaire, et tourna la tête vers l'adolescent en la regagnant.

« Ah, Light-kun », le salua-t-il, absent. « Bonjour. »

« Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous, Ryûzaki ? » demanda Light mal à l'aise, soulevant la chaîne.

« Hm ? Oh, ça. » L pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, laissant quelques liens supplémentaires de la chaîne à portée de vue, durement juxtaposés autour de son cou pâle. « Rien. Je m'ennuyais juste. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'inquiéter, Light-kun; cependant,… »

Il tira la chaîne et la glissa par-dessus sa tête, la laissant retomber mollement sur les draps.

« C'est vraiment morbide, Ryûzaki », dit Light sourdement,son inquiétude soudaine ayant disparu à cause de la somnolence encore présente. « Et avec Kira qui court toujours…? »

« Ah, je trouvais que tu avais l'air ébranlé. » L eut même un petit sourire narquois, qui projetait encore plus d'ombres sur son visage. « Tu pensais peut-être que j'avais prévu de me tuer par la volonté de Kira ? »

Light déglutit imperceptiblement; le talent surnaturel de L d'être capable de lire dans ses pensées le mettait souvent mal à l'aise.

Comme si le détective était constamment en train de le tester, attendant de lui qu'il suive telle ou telle ligne de pensée, ou qu'il arrive à telle ou telle conclusion, dans une tentative de le piéger dans une sorte de confession.

Bien que, sur ce point – au vu des menottes – ce ne soit probablement pas une idée si bizarre. Ces jeux mentaux ne dépassaient pas l'homme, c'était certain; L pouvait être cruel dans ses méthodes, parfois.

« Ryûzaki, si tu cherches juste à tester ma réaction », dit Light froidement, « S'il te plaît, arrête. Tu joues à des jeux vraiment écœurants des fois. »

« Je m'excuse, Light-kun. » Il n'y avait pas une once de remord, ni dans sa voix, ni dans son expression, mais Light décida de ne pas insister.

« Eh bien, en réalité, je ne pensais pas à me suicider », continua L catégoriquement. « Comme je l'ai dit, je m'ennuyais seulement. Cependant, tu as eu_ l'air_ inquiet… »

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas Kira. » Light craqua d'épuisement, s'effondrant de nouveau sur le matelas, fatigué.

« Oui, ça c'est ce que tu continues à dire », soupira L en réponse.

« Est-ce que c'est que tu ne me crois pas, ou que tu ne _veux_ pas me croire, Ryûzaki ? »

L grignota pensivement son pouce et regarda de nouveau au plafond.

« Je ne pense pas avoir encore décidé, Light-kun. »

« Bien, réveille-moi quand ce sera le cas », répondit Light, maussade, tirant d'un coup sec l'oreiller sur sa tête.

« Tu retournes dormir ? » l'interrogea L, l'air étonné.

« _Oui_, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Et si c'est le cas ? »

Light choisit de ne pas lui répondre et se déplaça simplement pour se retrouver dans une position confortable.

« Light-kun ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, L soupira très exagérément, et se mit à jouer avec les boucles de la chaîne, faisant en sorte qu'elles butent contre la menotte au poignet de Light. Light endura cela avec une irritation croissante aussi longtemps qu'il le put – ce qui ne fut pas très long.

« Tu es _vraiment_ pénible ! » maugréa-t-il de sous l'obscurité de son oreiller. « _Dégage_ ! »

« Je suis désolé, Light-kun. » Encore une fois, pas de réel remord.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

L laissa échapper un autre soupir triste, et Light sentit son poids quitter la matelas; il soupira intérieurement de soulagement, et se concentra pour se rendormir. Franchement, même en étant les trois meilleurs détectives du monde, ce type se comportait comme un gamin de cinq ans parfois.

Light pensa que L semblait moins tenir en place que d'habitude ce matin; habituellement, il était réveillé par le bruissement d'emballages de sucreries et par le cliquetis des touches du clavier. C'était la première fois que L le provoquait délibérément, et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le blâmer pour avoir pris le mauvais côté du lit – il n'était jamais rentré dedans pour commencer.

Light dormait presque de nouveau – suspendu dans cet endroit chaud et confortable entre le sommeil et la conscience – quand il sentit soudainement un poids lourd (et ça ne pouvait être que L, bien sûr) sur son dos.

Furieux d'être de nouveau brutalement réveillé, Light jeta l'oreiller de sa tête et se tourna vers le détective soudain hyper-actif, qui était effectivement assis sur son dos.

« Ryûzaki, il est cinq heures et demi du matin ! » craqua-t-il. « Est-ce que tu pourrais, _s'il-te-plaît_, me laisser tranquille ?! »

« Tu dors trop, Light-kun. »

« Eh bien, j'ai _besoin_ d'autant de sommeil que je peux avoir », siffla Light, « puisque tu t'obstines à me réveiller toutes les cinq minutes ! »

L'expression vide sur le visage couleur de craie de L ennuya seulement Light un peu plus; ça l'exaspérait qu'il ait l'air de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait alors que Light savait qu'il savait _exactement_ ce qu'il voulait dire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux auburn se tourna sous les draps et le poids de L, étant ainsi allongé sur le dos et pouvait regarder sa Némésis sans avoir à se tordre le cou. L mordillait son pouce comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine, le fixant de ses yeux étranges, incroyablement sombres.

Il y avait quelque chose de légèrement troublant dans les yeux de L, Light avait toujours trouvé; ce n'était pas seulement la façon dont les cernes sombres, causés par la privation de sommeil, semblaient rehausser à quel point il était sinistrement pâle,et ce n'était pas seulement la manière dont ses yeux noirs agissaient comme des miroirs parfaits si vous preniez la peine de bien les regarder, et ce n'était pas juste la façon dont, sous le masque vide, ils étaient complètement illisibles.

Non, c'était que, d'une certaine façon, il y avait quelque chose de sans vie en eux; comme si (bien que tout le reste de sa personne soit évidemment bien vivante) il avait été sorti d'une tombe. C'était la sensation que ressentait Light à chaque fois qu'il soutenait le regard de L pendant un long moment – pas vraiment un zombie ou un vampire ou un autre ridicule produit de l'imagination, mais juste…

… Quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment _vivant_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » murmura Light sombrement, détournant le regard de L et de ses yeux sinistres.

L le regarda fixement pendant encore un moment, comme s'il était en train d'éplucher mentalement chaque partie de lui dans une tentative d'y trouver Kira; puis il détourna le regard lui aussi.

« Rien, vraiment », dit-il finalement, sa voix désinvolte. « Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à m'asseoir calmement ce matin… »

Comme pour appuyer ce qu'il disait, L déplaça son poids et changea de position par rapport à celle accroupie; il était à présent assis dans la position la plus normale dans laquelle Light l'ait jamais vu – et incidemment, il était assis à califourchon sur le ventre de Light, les genoux de chaque côté de sa poitrine, ce n'était pas du tout normal.

« Non, vraiment », répéta Light froidement, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ryûzaki ? »

L le regarda, perplexe; bien que ce soit peut-être une sorte de perplexité moqueuse. On ne pouvait pas toujours vraiment dire avec le détective surdoué.

« Rien, Light-kun. » Il mordilla son ongle plus férocement. « Je suis juste agité. »

« Agité ? » répéta Light, surpris. « Tu es agité pour – oh. »

Light se coupa quand il réalisa soudainement la raison de l'agitation de L; bien qu'il fasse toujours assez noir, L était très proche de lui, et maintenant qu'il avait changé de position pour s'asseoir, il était plus facile de voir le renflement entre ses jambes, serré contre la fermeture de son jean – normalement baggy.

_Érection matinale._ Light eut presque un sourire narquois. _Ah, c'est donc __**ça**__ ton problème… _

« Oh », dit-il de nouveau, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Wow, révélation choc; M. Froid-et-sans-émotions _avait_ des parties génitales…

« Quoi ? »demanda L sans comprendre, enlevant son pouce de sa bouche.

Light cilla, il était impossible qu'il n'ait _pas_ remarqué, surtout alors qu'il ne se reposait pas.

« Tu as dit que tu étais agité, et j'ai dit 'Oh' », dit Light impatiemment.

« Tu avais l'air de t'être soudainement rendu compte de quelque chose. »

« Je… C'est le cas. »

Light soupira d'irritation; il ne parvenait pas à savoir si L était sérieusement inconscient, ou le faisait simplement marcher pour son propre amusement. Si la dernière option était la bonne ici, alors Light était prêt à parier que cela pourrait devenir gênant s'il n'en prenait pas très vite soin.

« Alors quoi ? »

Il avait l'air bien trop innocent; Light penchait sérieusement pour le second choix, et décida que L faisait des siennes.

« Ton entrejambe, Ryûzaki », dit-il abruptement, refusant de jouer son jeu si tôt dans la matinée.

L regarda en bas; puis de nouveau en haut avec une expression ennuyée sur le visage.

« Oh, _ça_. Oui, je suis d'accord. C'en est probablement la raison. »

Light soupira profondément et roula des yeux; se lamentant par avance de son offre généreuse, qui impliquait qu'il s'extirpe du lit :

« Tu veux aller à la salle de bain ? »

Mais la réponse de L le surprit :

« Non, merci, Light-kun, ça va aller. »

« Bordel, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » dit Light avec indignation. « Tu es prêt à grimper aux murs à cause de ça ! »

« Je sais ça, et je suis désolé de te distraire. »

« Eh bien… » Light s'éclaircit la gorge et fixa le mur. « Je pensais à _toi_ aussi. Je sais… que ce n'est pas très confortable… »

L hocha la tête, l'air absent.

« Donc, euh… » Light pouvait sentir une légère chaleur parcourir son visage à présent, et fut content de la relative obscurité de l'aube. « Est-ce que tu ne… veux pas t'en occuper… ? »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Light-kun, mais je ne vais pas m'en occuper comme ça. »

Light cilla.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. « Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu vas _faire_, alors ? »

Il souhaita immédiatement ne pas avoir posé la question; la chaleur sur son visage brûla un peu plus chaudement alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de demander à L, entre _tous_, la façon dont il se masturbait.

« Rien. »

« Quoi, tu… ? » Malgré lui, Light posa la question.

« La laisse s'atténuer toute seule. »

Light secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Ryuzaki, c'est… C'est juste _étrange_… »

Encore une fois, Light se rappela sèchement, c'était _L_. L, qui vivait d'un régime de sucre et de calories, se perchait sur les chaises comme s'il était sur le point d'en sauter, avait une vendetta contre les chaussettes et tenait les choses comme si elles étaient contaminées.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si étrange après tout, du moins pas pour _lui_.

L haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste quelque chose que je ne fais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

« _Jamais_ ? » Light trouvait ça difficile à croire. « Même pas quand tu avais _treize ans_ ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Je sais que ça te semble incroyable, Light-kun, mais je dis la vérité. »

« Non, je te crois », répondit Light catégoriquement. « D'une certaine manière, quand c'est _toi_ qui le dit, ça ne semble pas si incroyable. »

« Je n'en vois simplement pas l'intérêt. »

« Oh, non, parce que le Ciel l'interdit », convint Light d'un ton moqueur, soudainement agacé par l'attitude dédaigneuse que prenait le détective par rapport à toute cette affaire. « Tu _aimerais_ peut-être ça, et alors tu serais comme nous, simples mortels. »

L se renfrogna dans l'obscurité.

« C'est vraiment méchant, Light-kun. »

« C'est toi qui agis comme si ce n'était pas assez bien pour toi ! » craqua Light. « Écoute, si tu ne veux pas aller aux toilettes, peux-tu partir, _s'il-te-plaît_ ? »

« Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? »

Light considéra que L avait la capacité d'être vraiment lent; il était assis à califourchon sur lui; son érection déformant son pantalon, et venait juste de demander si cette situation mettait Light mal à l'aise.

« Juste un peu », murmura Light sombrement, le sarcasme teintant sa voix. « Je suis désolé d'être impoli, Ryûaki, mais est-ce que tu peux dégager s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je m'excuse… »

Light poussa un soupir inaudible en sentant le poids de L se déplacer de lui; la chaîne cliqueta musicalement alors que le détective retournait sur son côté du lit et, à la surprise de Light, s'allongea sur les couvertures.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » demanda Light, irrité.

« Rien. »

Ce qui n'était pas réellement un euphémisme, en fait – Light regarda dans sa direction pour le trouver allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond, ne faisant pas grand-chose de plus.

Light roula des yeux, renonçant à le comprendre, lui et son comportement étrange, et se détourna de lui. Peut-être que L allait réellement se mettre à dormir – depuis tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Light l'avait seulement vu dormir quelques minuscules fois, habituellement sur le sol où il avait fini par s'effondrer. Il présumait qu'il avait dormi plus souvent que ça, mais pouvait seulement conclure que L dormait brièvement pendant que Light lui-même était endormi.

Son esprit dériva, commença à flotter parmi les couleurs, probablement parce qu'il était en train de s'endormir de nouveau. Il se surprit à étrangement se rappeler des flashes d'une vieille version de Disney sous-titrée en japonais de _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ que lui et Sayu avait regardé une fois, il y a des années, et à penser que ce serait très agréable si L piquait son doigt à l'ongle rongé et s'endorme de cette façon, pour que Light puisse s'octroyer un peu de tranquillité.

Il n'y avait ni mouvement ni bruit, et Light fut heureux d'en déduire qu'en effet, L s'était endormi; il était lui-même allongé les yeux mi-clos, profitant de la paix que lui procurait la pièce graduellement éclairée, alors que l'aube perçait de plus en plus haut.

« Light-kun ? »

Light soupira, fatigué, sa rêverie à moitié éveillée écourtée par la voix inquisitrice.

« Oui, Ryûzaki ? » répondit-il, endormi; il regarda L par-dessus son épaule, qui était toujours exactement dans la même position.

Immobile, sans ciller; simplement allongé ici, figé comme mort, et probablement figé avec ce renflement entre ses jambes, si Light prenait la peine de regarder. Il semblait presque irradier d'une sorte d'auto-apitoiement, et Light n'était pas d'humeur à compatir.

L fut silencieux pendant un moment.

« _Quoi_ ? » le pressa Light, fermant ses yeux et se retournant de nouveau.

« Tu me détestes ? »

Light se mordit l'intérieur des joues, grandement irrité; encore une fois, il n'était pas sûre si c'était un jeu, ou un test, de la part de L, ou s'il était réellement sincère. Il avait _l'air_ sérieux; mais si Light était un bon acteur, alors L finirait par débourser énormément d'argent.

« Non, Ryûzaki », soupira-t-il finalement. « Je te trouve gravement agaçant, mais je ne te déteste pas. On est amis, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? »

« Non. »

L attendit un long moment avant de répondre; si long, en fait, que la pièce commençait à prendre les couleurs rosées et dorées de l'aurore, et Light à finalement se rendormir, avant qu'il ne murmure, plus pour lui-même :

« Si, tu me détestes. »

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**«** **T**u devrais manger quelque chose de plus substantiel pour le petit-déjeuner, tu sais », dit finalement Light, mordant dans son toast parfaitement fait.

L le scruta de l'autre bout de la table, par-dessus un cube de sucre délicatement tenu prêt à descendre dans son café.

« Tu ne considères pas les fraises comme substantielles, Light-kun ? »

« Pas quand elles sont couvertes de sucre et posées sur une part de gâteau, non. »

L piqua l'une des fraises avec sa fourchette et la mit à la bouche par pur défi; Light déplaça son regard ailleurs, pour lui dire que ça ne prenait pas.

« Est-ce que tu as apprécié de dormir plus longtemps ce matin, Light-kun ? » continua L, agissant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Light l'ignorait alors qu'en fait, Light savait qu'il était impossible pour un détective du niveau de L de ne pas remarquer quelque chose d'aussi évident.

« Oui, merci, Ryûzaki », répondit l'adolescent avec raideur.

_Est-ce que __**tu**__ as apprécié d'être allongé avec une érection dont tu n'accordais pas assez d'importance__pour te soulager ?_ pensa-t-il amèrement en réponse.

Il en voulait encore beaucoup à L pour ce matin; mais ça n'aidait pas que L soit, en effet, de très mauvaise humeur. Les questions posées avec soin, la fausse attitude bienveillante, étaient suffisantes pour que Light s'en rende compte. L se fichait de savoir si Light avait apprécié sa demi-heure supplémentaire de sommeil ou pas, et s'il avait été de meilleure humeur, il n'aurait pas demandé – le fait qu'il l'ait _fait_ montrait juste qu'il était venimeux. C'était un coup enrobé de sucre porté au plus jeune enquêteur, et ça ne plaisait pas à Light – il semblait que le fait que Light ait besoin de plus de sommeil que lui préoccupait L,et détestait lui accorder la quantité nécessaire.

Dans le cas présent, il était huit heures du matin; mais L considérait que c'était commencer tard, même si le reste de l'équipe d'investigation n'était pas encore arrivé. Et à cause de ça, L n'avait personne d'autre que Light sur qui passer son irritation, transformant celui-ci en une cible malheureuse. Light pouvait seulement espérer que L concentrerait sa mauvaise humeur sur Matsuda quand le détective malchanceux ferait une apparition; comme il le faisait souvent.

Light mangea son toast en regardant le détective finir son gâteau; il avait l'air de l'avoir vraiment apprécié, mais Light ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Pas étonnant que tu aies toujours l'air aussi malade », observa-t-il finalement, peut-être simplement impatient de pouvoir à son tour le critiquer.

« Tu penses que je n'aie pas l'air bien ? » répéta L, l'air surpris.

Light le regarda; oui, il ressemblait à d'habitude, de ses intenses yeux charbonneux à sa posture – celle qui ferait s'évanouir d'horreur un kinésithérapeute– en passant par la façon dont il se recroquevillait sur sa chaise et à la manière dont ses cheveux d'ébène tombaient à travers son visage décoloré –

« Je suis désolé, Ryûzaki, mais… », Light repoussa ses propres cheveux en arrière. « Ouais, t'as l'air malade. Je ne veux pas dire juste aujourd'hui, au passage. »

« Tu es inquiet à mon propos ? » Il y avait une petite intonation ravie dans la voix du détective, mais Light s'en méfiait; elle était teintée de cruauté, comme si L se moquait subtilement du fait que Light puisse être inquiet pour lui.

« Je pourrais l'être si je ne te connaissais pas », répondit durement Light. « Mais puisque je te connais, et que tu as toujours cet air… Non, je ne le suis pas. »

L eut un petit sourire narquois et sirota son café, le tenant du bout des doigts, de cette manière précaire.

« Et si je _tombais_ malade, Light-kun ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que tu serais inquiet pour moi ? »

Oh, nous y voilà; Light était fatigué de ces questions au sens caché, pour déterminer si le pourcentage de suspicion qu'il soit Kira que L nourrissait à son égard devait être rehaussé ou diminué. Il ne comprenait pas comment et pourquoi L ne pouvait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas Kira, mais plus il insistait, plus L semblait le suspecter.

Ce qui était parfaitement logique, en toute honnêteté; mais bordel, c'était exaspérant.

« Bien sûr que je le serais, Ryûzaki », répondit-il sèchement.

« Tu t'occuperais de moi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Il regarda L fixer le plafond, sachant qu'il analysait ses réponses de cette horrible manière mécanique.

« Au fait », dit-il, de sorte que L le regarde de nouveau. « Je ne _veux_ pas que tu tombes malade. »

« Est-ce pour ça que tu te plains de mes préférences alimentaires ? » demanda L avec désinvolture.

« Plus ou moins je suppose », convint Light, « mais, Ryûzaki… ça ne te _fatigue_ pas, tout ce gâteau ? »

« Non. » Le ton de L était tranchant, comme s'il avait trouvé la question de Light complètement ridicule – et L ne laisserait pas de place à une dispute qui concernerait la qualité de son précieux gâteau.

« Je pense vraiment que tu devrais manger quelque chose d'autre de temps en temps, tu sais. »

« Comme quoi, Light-kun ? »

« Tiens. » Light pensa qu'il valait mieux faire une démonstration et atteignit la coupe de fruits, saisissant une pomme luisante et la lui offrant par-dessus la table. « Mange ça. Tu sais ce qu'on dit; une pomme par jour garde… »

La voix de Light mourut alors qu'il regardait L fixant la pomme; devenant perplexe alors que le pouce du détective se fit un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, et qu'un sourire se matérialisa autour. Il y avait eu une petite lueur étrangement joyeuse qui avait brillé dans ses yeux noirs lorsqu'il lui avait offert la pomme, et ça mettait Light mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude, reculant son bras légèrement. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est juste une pomme. »

Sans un mot, L atteignit la pomme, faisant cliqueter la chaîne contre la surface de la table; il la prit de la main de Light par la tige, la tenant comme il tenait tout le reste, de telle façon qu'elle se balançait devant son visage. Elle était très rouge, presque luisante, et Light n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont elle contrastait avec la complexion pâle de L.

« L, le sais-tu », lâcha le détective d'une voix légère, ravie. « _Que les dieux de la mort ne mangent que des pommes ?_ »

« Oh, arrête ! » Light craqua, claquant son poing sur la table. « Tu as déduis que j'étais Kira parce que je t'ai donné une _pomme_ ? »

L baissa légèrement le fruit pour pouvoir voir Light par-dessus.

« _Es-tu_ Kira ? » demanda-t-il, son ton innocent, mais ses yeux accusateurs et analytiques; prêts à saisir chaque bribe de réponse que Light pouvait lui donner.

« Non ! »

« Mais tu as l'air tellement sur la défensive », soupira L. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être suspicieux, Light-kun. »

« Pourquoi ne serais-je pas sur la défensive, alors que tu continues à m'accuser de meurtres que je n'ai pas commis ? »

L haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste mon raisonnement, Light-kun. S'il te plaît, n'en sois pas offensé. »

Il mordit dans la pomme; et peut-être que c'était seulement la peau blanche comme la neige de L et ses cheveux noir d'ébène, mais Light n'eut pas trop de difficulté à souhaiter, juste pendant un moment, que le fruit soit empoisonné.

_D'abord la Belle au Bois Dormant, et maintenant, Blanche-Neige. _

Light ne savait pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui – peut-être que c'était le manque de sommeil qui faisait son effet sur lui – mais il savait qu'il devait arrêter de comparer L à une princesse de conte de fées, parce que pendant qu'il souhaitait leurs fins funestes au détective, le tout commençait à devenir un peu étrange…

Et probablement, estima-t-il mal à l'aise, devrait-il arrêter d'imaginer à quel point il aimerait voir L s'effondrer mort quand le détective le qualifiait de tueur, malgré sa propre conviction de son innocence.

L ne tomba pas de sa chaise; il mangea simplement la pomme par petites bouchées efficaces, regardant intensément Light pendant tout ce temps. Son humeur semblait être un peu meilleure, mais Light ne pouvait dire qu'il s'agisse de plaisir – c'était une meilleure humeur malicieuse, excitée par le fait que son suspect lui ait tendu le fruit qui avait été une fois mentionné dans la 'lettre' de suicide d'une des victimes de Kira.

Light pouvait pratiquement entendre les pourcentages augmenter dans la tête de L; on en arrivait à un point où Light avait la sensation que s'il voyait L monter un nœud coulant au plafond, ce ne serait pas pour _lui-même_…

« Ryûzaki », dit Light patiemment, serrant tout de même ses poings. « As-tu déjà considéré, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, à quel point il est horrible d'être constamment assailli par les accusations d'être un meurtrier de masse ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà considéré une fois. » L mâchonna un juteux morceau de pomme pensivement. « Tu m'as posé cette question, tu te rappelles ? Je t'ai répondu que c'était terrible. »

« Alors pourquoi tu continues à me faire ça, alors que tu sais l'effet que ça fait ? »

« Parce que je te suspecte d'être Kira. » Le regard de L était perdu dans le vague,tout comme l'était sa voix.« Seulement par un pourcentage faible, comme tu le sais, Light-kun; néanmoins, une suspicion est une suspicion. De plus, je devrais peut-être faire remarquer que tu n'as pas objecté à être surveillé, supposément dans un effort pour te débarrasser tout à fait de tout soupçon. » L souleva sa propre main menottée, donnant une petite secousse pour faire tinter la chaîne et appuyer son argument. « C'est dans notre intérêt à tous les deux. »

« Je sais ça », convint Light, blasé. « Ce n'est pas la situation, Ryûzaki, c'est juste… »

« Je comprends que ça doit être difficile de traverser ça, Light-kun, et j'apprécie beaucoup la maturité avec laquelle tu supportes ça; bien mieux qu'Amane-san, que cela soit dit. Mais il a du t'apparaître que si tu es enchaîné à moi parce que je te suspecte d'être Kira, alors il est logique que je t'interroge comme tel. »

« Bien sûr que je sais ça ! » craqua Light. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, Ryûzaki; c'est de la façon dont tu le fais. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« C'est juste que parfois… » La voix de Light s'éteignit, incertaine, pas tout à fait sûr de dépasser les limites en disant exactement à L ce qu'il ressentait; L n'avait jamais ménagé ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien là tout le problème. « Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu balaies d'un coup de pied tout ce qui est en jeu ici. C'est comme si tu pensais que c'était un jeu ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer mon travail ? » Demanda innocemment L, léchant le trognon de pomme.

« Ryûzaki ! » Light le fixa. « Prendre plaisir à accuser quelqu'un de meurtre… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais aimer. »

« Mais si mon travail est de déduire des choses basées seulement sur des indices et des preuves, avec aucune origine factuelle tangible, est ce que ce n'est pas normal de ressentir de la satisfaction quand une de mes déductions est correcte ? C'est une réaction humaine naturelle, Light-kun; je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Mais aucune de tes déductions n'a été prouvée pour l'instant ! »soutint Light. « Tu n'as toujours pas attrapé Kira ! »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Light-kun, » dit simplement L, jetant un coup d'œil à la chaîne; Light suivit le mouvement de ses yeux sombre et sentit l'irritation poindre en lui quand il arriva à la partie de la chaîne qui l'emprisonnait. Qui le liait aux soupçons de L.

« Notre confinement à Misa et moi nous a tout, sauf blanchis, » répondit-il froidement. « C'est juste parce que tu n'as pas d'autres suspects, pas d'autres pistes… »

L haussa les épaules paresseusement, laissant finalement tomber le trognon de pomme dans son assiette vide.

« Peut-être. »

Light hésita, en colère contre le détective.

« Ryûzaki, tu te rappelles ce matin ? Quand tu m'as demandé si je te détestais, et que j'ai dit non ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. »

L eut simplement un petit sourire narquois, même alors que Light lui lança un regard brûlant.

« Je me doutais que tu le ferais. » Il secoua la chaîne. « Pas que ça change quoi que ce soit. »

« Est-ce que le fait que je ne te déteste pas ne fait pas augmenter la probabilité que je sois Kira ou un truc dans le genre ? » demanda moqueusement Light.

« Pas nécessairement. Tu es en colère, après tout. Il est naturel de ressentir de la haine quand on est en colère contre quelqu'un. A moins que… » L recommença à ronger son pouce alors qu'il évitait son regard pensif.« …Kira n'agisse uniquement par colère…? »

« Peut-être. »Light haussa les épaules, sur la réserve.« Je ne suis pas Kira, donc je ne saurais pas comment il ou elle fonctionne. »

Il y eut une lueur dans les yeux de L alors qu'il hésitait, puis fit remarquer :

« Je remarque que tu as pris soin de des pronoms des… deux genres, impliquant ton ignorance de celui de Kira… ou peut-être est-ce une information erronée de ta part, Light-kun ? »

Light aurait voulu cogner sa tête contre la table – c'était juste impossible de gagner avec ce type. Il avait pris soin de mentionner les deux parce qu'il savait que s'il avait simplement dit « il » sans faire attention, simplement pour faire référence au tueur insaisissable, L lui aurait aussi immédiatement sauté dessus, déclarant qu'il semblait certain que Kira était un homme, et hé, comme c'était pratique, Light-kun était un homme aussi.

« Ryûzaki, ça devient ridicule », bouillonna-t-il; le détective semblait encore plus cruellement implacable aujourd'hui que d'habitude, et Light commençait à trouver cela intolérable – et il avait encore toute la journée enchaîné au détective devant lui avant de pouvoir s'installer das le lit et essayer d'oublier qu'ils étaient seulement séparés par six pieds. « Ces… accusations, si tu peux seulement les appeler comme ça, ne t'amèneront sûrement nulle part du moment qu'elles concernent ton enquête sur moi. »

« Individuellement, non, » admit L, « Mais ensemble, elles m'aident dans mon contrôle de toi et de ton comportement, et de ton processus de pensée parce qu'elles te placent sous une pression de plus en plus forte. Ça peut sembler immoral, et peut-être que ça l'est, mais au final, Light-kun, ça atteindra un point où tu vas soit céder à la pression sous laquelle je te place et te trahir en tant que Kira, soit… L'innocence que tu proclames deviendra apparente et je serai forcé, de manière satisfaisante, de conclure que tu n'es en effet pas Kira. »

« Et quelle est la probabilité de la dernière option exactement, à ton avis ? » demanda Light, osant placer un peu d'espoir dans le raisonnement du détective.

L regarda le plafond pendant un très long moment, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, avant de finalement reprendre :

« Environ deux pour cent, Light-kun. »

Le cœur de Light se serra, à moitié déçu et à moitié furieux.

« Tu crois honnêtement qu'il y a une chance de quatre-vingt dix-huit pour cent que je révèle à toi en tant que Kira ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Non. Il y a d'autres possibilités après tout. »

« Non, Ryûzaki ! » Light craqua, perdant finalement patience face au raisonnement qu'avait effectué L avec calme. « Il n'y a qu'une possibilité, et c'est celle que je sois innocent ! Je ne suis pas Kira, je sais que je ne le suis pas ! »

« Light-kun », soupira L profondément, ayant l'air soudainement très fatigué. « J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple de te croire quand tu dis ça, mais nous savons tous les deux que ça ne l'est pas. Je te connais et le reste de l'équipe d'investigation n'est pas d'accord avec toutes mes méthodes, mais tu vas devoir me supporter pour l'instant. »

«Franchement Ryûzaki », répondit Light avec raideur. « Je déteste certaines de tes méthodes. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul, je peux te l'assurer. » L se dégagea de la chaise, se levant. « On devrait vraiment descendre et commencer à travailler. Ça te dérangerait de finir ton café ? »

Rien n'aurait moins dérangé Light, actuellement, que de jeter le reste de son café froid en plein dans le visage de L, subir quelque autre forme de représailles que ces techniques d'interrogation froides; et c'est peut-être ce qu'il aurait fait n'importe quel autre jour, parce que L était complètement placide et ne ferait probablement rien d'autre que hausser les épaules – mais aujourd'hui il était étrangement d'une humeur dangereuse, et bien que Light ne soit certainement pas effrayé par lui, il pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer aussi directement.

Light fit s'écouler son café, balayant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant ses yeux, lissa son sweat, et rendit clair le fait qu'il était prêt à partir; L avait l'air plutôt en rogne, et Light en était heureux. Le provoquer ouvertement réussissait toujours à lui faire plaisir…

La subtilité était le nom du jeu pour eux deux. Les coups silencieux dans les conversations normales étaient constants entre eux, et seulement eux deux les voyaient comme ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Peu étaient assez intelligents pour déchiffrer la bataille qui se déroulait entre les deux esprits, silencieuse et pourtant profonde.

Bien sûr, Light Yagami et Ryuga Hideki, ou Ryûzaki, ou peu importe, étaient supposés être amis; et avec réticence, malgré toute l'affaire 'je te suspecte d'être un meurtrier de masse', et la rivalité compétitive, et le fait que L soit le jumeau siamois le plus exaspérant qui ait existé, Light supposait qu'ils l'étaient, au moins par critères. A certains moments, cela ressemblait à une amitié à peine présente, parce que Light détestait la façon dont L le traitait la plupart du temps et détestait être contrôlé par l'étrange détective,et détestait qu'il le traite de menteur; et L… Il n'avait aucune conception de l'amitié, et n'était pas près d'en saisir les bases de sitôt non plus.

À l'instant, en fait, Light se surprenait à se demander comment il arrivait à supporter ce gars 24/7, parce que même en étant amis, ils n'étaient pas vraiment… amis. L n'avait franchement pas d'amis, n'ayant jamais l'opportunité ni la motivation ne serait-ce que d'essayer de fréquenter des gens. Et si Light était honnête, ce n'était pas son cas non plus; du moins, pas avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait de son niveau. Avec L, leur intelligence, leurs talents pour le tennis et, plus important, l'enquête sur Kira avait été suffisants pour éveiller un intérêt de l'autre, à un tel point qu'ils pouvaient considérer l'autre comme un vrai ami. Cependant, alors que L semblait attendre l'amitié de Light, il était trop doué pour faire reculer le plus jeune de méfiance,et ne faisait rien du tout pour gagner la confiance de Light. Light n'était pas convaincu que L ait jamais compris ce qu'était réellement un ami, bien qu'il soit prompt à utiliser le mot.

À dire la vérité, Light voulait être l'ami de L, être réellement son ami; mais, à sa grande consternation…

… Il était beaucoup plus facile de le détester.

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**Apple Note de Caela : **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. =) Nous espérons sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu, et en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, vous serez adorables. ^^ Le prochain chapitre, "Le Premier Vrai Baiser d'Amour", sortira jeudi 9 mai, dans deux semaines. D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! :D


	2. Le premier vrai baiser d'amour

******Disclaimer :** L'histoire a été écrite par les très grandes RobinRocks et Narroch. Blanche-Neige, Aurore, et autres princesses et sorcières appartiennent et à Disney, et aux Frères Grimm. Mais on suppose que vous savez déjà tout ça, pas vrai...?

**Remerciements : **Merci à nos revieweurs sur le précédent chapitre : mitiflime, Alia Zanetsu, Dragibus, Follow You, Absolutely necessary, Kyona-sama, Gami Pami, yaoi's power, Cassie et Moelleux O'chocolat. Merci également à ceux ayant ajouté cette histoire dans leur Alerts, ainsi que dans leurs favoris.

**.**

**x**X**x**X**x**

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Dragibus : **Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira, en tout cas. ;) Très bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

**Cassie :** Heureuses que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. Alors, tu es allée lire la suite ? ;) On est contentes de savoir que nos traductions te plaisent, en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review, et enjoy, si jamais tu relis ce chapitre en français. :)

**.**

**x**X**x**X**x**

**.**

**Apple Note de Jilano :** Bonjour/bonsoir/bon milieu de nuit tout le monde ! Nous voici avec le deuxième chapitre "Le premier vrai baiser d'amour" ! (Qui m'a pris une éternité sachant que j'étais à la plage la semaine dernière et que j'avais vraiment la flemme de m'y mettre. *Pleure ses vacances perdues* M'enfin. Hormis ça, pas grand chose à raconter. Ah si, je ne suis plus humaine. Je me suis transformée en coup de soleil. *Se remet à pleurer* Je souffre. Bref, assez de larmes, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture ! :D

**Apple Note de Caela :** Merci à ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes fantastiques ! (Surtout avec les compliments que vous nous avez laissé, sérieusement :D) Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre de Poison Apple, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. (Comment ça, je radote ?) Bon week-end de cinq jours pour certains en tout cas (même si pour nous, vendredi, c'est quand même cours. T_T) Enjoy !

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**L**e **p**r**e**m**i**e**r** v**r**a**i** b**a**i**s**e**r** d**'**a**m**o**u**r

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

« Ok », dit fermement Light, après avoir attendu un moment pour être sûr que Matsuda et Aizawa, les derniers à rentrer chez eux, ne soient plus à portée de voix. « C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien, Light-kun. » L prit son temps pour détacher son regard de l'écran d'ordinateur en face de lui. « Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? »

« Parce que tu t'es comporté vraiment étrangement. »

« Tu trouves ? » L prit une sucrerie à l'emballage écarlate et, utilisant seulement le bout de ses doigts, l'ouvrit délicatement. Light avait passé la moitié de l'après-midi à refuser ces mêmes sucreries, tandis que L lui en lançait une de temps en temps de manière inattendue, sans même regarder dans sa direction, les tenant délicatement entre ses doigts comme si elles allaient le mordre. « Je n'ai pas la sensation d'avoir agi différemment de d'habitude. »

Il regarda fixement l'adolescent châtain, un bonbon en équilibre sur sa bouche.

« Cependant, il est étrange », continua-t-il, « que tu surveilles mon comportement de si près que tu en remarques les changements les plus subtils, Light-kun. »

Ce qui était en réalité une question très légèrement déguisée : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me surveilles ? C'est parce que tu es Kira et que tu cherches le meilleur moyen de me tuer ? »

Light remarqua immédiatement le sous-entendu, mais trouvait toujours difficile de ne pas répondre aux provocations exaspérantes du détective.

« En fait, Ryûzaki, c'est _parce que_ tu t'es conduit très différemment que j'ai remarqué. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu as conclu ça ? » demanda L, d'un ton venimeux, glissant le bonbon dans sa bouche. « Nous n'avons rien fait aujourd'hui que nous ne faisons pas les autres jours. Comment aurais-je eu l'occasion de me comporter différemment ? »

Light soupira, certain que, comme d'habitude, L faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre; parce que Light n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué son comportement capricieux. Il avait vu Matsuda et Aizawa échanger des regards interrogateurs dans le dos du détective, et même le Chef Yagami s'était un peu renfrogné.

Et franchement, ce n'étaient pas les actes de L qui étaient différents – parce qu'aujourd'hui, il s'était perché sur le bord de sa chaise comme il le faisait toujours, et avait bu du thé et mangé du gâteau et empilé des cubes de sucre, de ses doigts précautionneusement écartés, comme il le faisait toujours, et il avait fixé avec intensité l'écran d'ordinateur brillant, perdu dans son monde de déductions compliquées et de double-déductions, comme il le faisait toujours. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui – c'était, comme Light l'avait supposé ce matin, la façon dont il l'avait fait.

Tout ce que Light pouvait conclure, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vu L de mauvaise humeur avant aujourd'hui mais « mauvaise » était vraiment le seul mot qu'il pouvait utiliser pour décrire son actuel comportement versatile. En fait, il existait de nombreux synonymes pour « mauvais », à savoir « épouvantable », « terrible », « horrible » et « diabolique », mais le mot qu'il choisissait pour qualifier les dispositions du détective ce jour-ci ne semblait pas vraiment important. Pas quand l'on considérait qu'il avait fixé Matsuda avec un regard qui aurait pu faire fondre du métal, simplement parce qu'il avait commis le péché de laisser tomber une pile de papiers que Mogi avait triés. N'importe quel autre jour, L n'aurait même pas levé les yeux, parce que Matsuda faisait _toujours_ ce genre de choses, et comment peut-on être en colère contre quelqu'un, s'il commet un acte auquel on s'attendait de sa part ?

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Même si L n'avait jamais jeté ce genre de regard au pauvre Matsuda auparavant (ni à personne d'autre, vraiment – c'était tellement différent de son habituel visage cadavérique), il se montrait également très réservé, n'offrant aucune de ses habituelles théories et de ses contre-exemples pour divertir la salle chargée de travail, mais cependant silencieuse. Il semblait encore plus voûté sur sa chaise, plus petit que d'habitude et recroquevillé sur lui-même, réticent à se détacher de ses pensées. Light regardait ce spectacle d'un œil sévère, se demandant avec un agacement mêlé de dégoût si le détective sombrait dans la dépression parce que plus il découvrait de pistes, moins elles le ramenaient à la théorie de « Light Yagami est Kira. » Ça semblait plausible, que L soit maladivement déçu si les apparences montraient qu'il se trompait.

« Tu as… Tu as juste traité tout le monde différemment aujourd'hui », se hasarda enfin Light. « Comme si tu nous détestais tous ou un truc du genre. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Light-kun. »

« Bien sûr, que je sais, et c'est pour ça que je trouve étrange ta façon d'agir. »

L avait toujours l'air perplexe, mais Light n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il le soit vraiment.

« Peut-être que j'ai été plus silencieux aujourd'hui que d'habitude ? »

« Eh bien, oui, entre autres choses. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu n'en veux pas autant à Matsuda, normalement », raisonna Light.

« Je trouve Matsuda-san très agaçant, Light-kun. »

« C'est notre cas à tous », soupira Light. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui lancer un coup d'œil meurtrier pour un tas de papiers stupides. »

« Mogi-san a très laborieusement classé toutes ces pages dans l'ordre, comme je le lui avais demandé, et Matsuda-san les fait tomber par terre et les mélange de nouveau, défaisant tout le dur travail de Mogi-san. Tu peux sûrement comprendre pourquoi j'étais ennuyé ? »

« Il les a ramassés. »

« Pas dans l'ordre. » L mordit sa sucrerie, la faisant craquer et l'écrasant entre ses dents, alors que son agacement refaisait surface. « Je n'aimais pas l'idée de demander à Mogi-san de le refaire, donc j'ai dû les trier de nouveau, moi-même. »

« J'aurais pu le faire à ta place. »

« Tu étais occupé. »

« Tu aurais pu demander », murmura-t-il à contrecoeur. Pas que Light _veuille_ être le larbin de L, en aucun cas; mais il avait comme l'impression d'être mis de côté, un peu blessé que le détective ne lui ait _pas_ demandé.

« Non, je ne pouvais pas. Tu étais trop occupé… » Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans les yeux de L alors qu'un minuscule sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres, et il finit ; « …à _me_ regarder. »

« _Ryuzaki_…! » Light baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. « Je n'ai _pas_ passé ma journée à te couver des yeux ! »

L cilla.

« Oh ? Mais tu ne nies pas avoir passé juste un _peu_ de ta journée à me couver des yeux ? »

Sa patience se brisa en éclats devant l'accusation moqueuse et peu subtile; encore quelque chose qui n'était pas caractéristique de L. Il n'était pas normalement aussi acerbe, pas de manière aussi flagrante, se servant plutôt de sous-entendus menaçants dans son discours pour attaquer subtilement le jeune détective, sachant qu'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre les insultes cachées.

« Tu sais », bouillona Light, « Si_ j'étais_ Kira, tu serais- »

« Oui ? » L l'avait interrompu, mais il y avait une soudaine excitation presque sauvage sur son visage blanc, une lueur d'intérêt malveillant brillant dans ses yeux, et il se pencha davantage vers Light, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. « _Si tu étais Kira… ?_ »

Light avait réalisé son erreur avant de parler, mais il avait été incapable de s'en empêcher et ça avait été une erreur très sérieuse de se comparer à Kira, d'exprimer une tendance commune, et, surtout, de le dire en face de L qui trouvait des liens assez facilement sans avoir besoin de le dire en plus à haute voix.

Il ne dit rien, mais le sourire d'illuminé resta exactement là où il était sur le visage de L; et à cause de la proximité du détective, Light était forcé de supporter cette vision de son double déformé, en deux fois, dans les yeux impossiblement sombres de L. Deux miroirs noirs faits seulement pour mettre Light en face de tout ce à quoi il ne voulait pas se confronter.

Et peut-être était-ce sinistrement ironique, sachant que, dans les yeux de L, tout ce qu'il semblait y avoir était une version déformée de lui-même; Light-Yagami-Kira.

« _Si_ tu étais Kira… ? » insista L, alors que Light refusait de s'inculper plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. « Que ferais-tu, Light-kun ? »

Un étrange et léger gloussement émana des lèvres blanches de L; le plaisir qu'il prenait en la menace sans substance d'un Light énervé était anormal et incroyablement agaçant. Light détourna son regard, pour ne plus avoir à se voir dans les yeux de L. Il détestait voir à quoi il ressemblait quand son visage était réfléchi dans les pupilles métalliques de L – c'était presque comme s'il pouvait se voir comme L le voyait, comme un meurtrier, comme Kira…

L pressa sa bouche contre la joue de Light, juste à côté de son oreille, comme pour l'embrasser; mais il se contenta de prendre une voix grave, et de murmurer d'un ton qui rappelait celui pris lors de l'incantation d'un maléfice :

«_ Est-ce que tu me tuerais ?_ »

« Bon Dieu, _dégage_ ! » claqua Light, plaçant ses mains sur le torse de L et le repoussant. « Je ne suis _pas_ Kira. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu suggéré que tu l'étais ? »

« _Je ne l'ai pas fait _! » répliqua Light, incrédule, encore un peu secoué par le comportement déconcertant de L. « J'ai dit 'si' j'étais Kira. C'était une phrase hypothétique. »

« Oui », acquiesça L, son sourire toujours présent. « Une phrase hypothétique, qui m'a suggéré que si toi, Light Yagami, tu avais le pouvoir de Kira, tu l'utiliserais pour me tuer. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment _dit_ ça. »

« C'est parce que je t'ai interrompu. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est ce que tu aurais dit, si je ne l'avais pas fait. »

« Ryûzaki, j'étais en _colère_ quand j'ai dit ça ! » Light se leva de sa chaise, furieux. « Les gens menacent souvent de tuer les autres quand ils sont en colère contre eux. Si tu es un si bon détective, tu l'auras sûrement remarqué, depuis le temps. »

« J'ai remarqué », répondit froidement L. « Mais il faut prendre en compte que tous ces gens dont tu parles – c'est-à-dire, les gens en général – ne sont pas suspectés d'être Kira et, plus important, ne menacent pas les autres de les tuer en disant « Si j'étais Kira, je te tuerais ». Il demeure, Light-kun, que tu sois innocent ou non, que tu aies dit ceci sans réfléchir ou non… » L se pencha de nouveau vers Light. « …Que tu as établi un lien direct entre toi et Kira, sans que je n'oriente délibéremment la conversation dans cette direction. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je _suis_ Kira ! » rétorqua Light, tirant avec agacement sur la chaîne.

« Eh bien, non », acquiesça L affablement, ignorant la secousse cliquetante du lien entre lui et son suspect. « Mais puisque j'enquête sur toi et que je te suspecte d'être Kira, je pense être en droit de prendre ta déclaration en compte. »

Light le fixa, essayant désespérément de trouver une réponse; il était habituellement rapide à répliquer (aussi rapide que L, parfois même plus), mais le comportement de L l'avait troublé, et il admettait avoir quelques difficultés à rivaliser avec le détective à l'esprit aiguisé, aujourd'hui.

« Ça correspond plutôt bien à ma théorie précédente, tu ne trouves pas ? » continua L, se détournant de Light et cliquant sur son ordinateur; ouvrant fichier après fichiers – tous protégés par un mot de passe – jusqu'à atteindre le document qui contenait ses notes personnelles sur l'affaire Kira.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Light courageusement, regardant L se mettre en place et taper habilement sur le clavier.

« Kira agissant par colère », répondit L, ses yeux ne s'éloignant pas de l'écran, ses longs doigts blancs bougeant aussi rapidement et précisément que l'éclair au dessus du clavier. « J'ai suggéré qu'il était concevable que Kira tue ses victimes parce qu'il est en colère – peut-être contre eux personnellement, ou contre la société qui les engendre – en référence au fait que tu m'as dit me détester quand je t'ai mis en colère. Le fondement de cette prémisse est, originellement, purement dû au fait que je _te_ suspecte, et n'a rien à voir avec un comportement de Kira que j'ai observé en dehors de mon étude de toi, Light-kun. Cependant… »

L fit une pause, son pouce naviguant jusqu'à sa bouche.

« …Plus tard, quand je t'ai de nouveau mis en colère, tu en es arrivé à proclamer que _si tu étais Kira_, tu utiliserais tes pouvoirs pour me tuer. Je ne peux pas dire que je sais exactement à quel point tu le pensais, Light-kun, surtout depuis que tu t'es défendu en évoquant – à juste titre – un point sociologique intéressant, selon lequel il est dans la nature humaine de ressentir des tendances meurtrières contre quiconque provoque la colère chez un individu, mais… tu peux comprendre pourquoi je considère ta déclaration comme une preuve contre toi. Il est logique que Kira veuille tuer L, tu ne crois pas ? »

« B-bien sûr, mais… » Light tira de nouveau distraitement sur la chaîne. « Ryûzaki, je ne veux pas _vraiment_ te tuer… »

« Mais si on se base sur cet argument, peut-être que Kira ne veut tuer personne non plus, excepté quand il ressent de la colère », rétorqua L, éloignant son pouce de sa bouche et recommençant à taper; tout au long de sa justification concernant sa hausse de suspision soudaine envers Light, il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé dans sa direction. « Et s'il agit de manière meurtrière par colère, puisque tu as toi-même fait remarquer que les humains en ressentent souvent le désir, alors il doit s'ensuivre que Kira ne tue pas avec préméditation, mais tue plutôt sur un coup de tête, après avoir été mis en colère au point d'exécuter la personne qui l'a mis dans cet état. En fait, ça correspond aux preuves externes rassemblées sur les meurtres de Kira, puisqu'il a été déterminé que Kira tuait uniquement les criminels qui étaient mentionnés à la télévision ou à la radio, qui lui permettent d'obtenir le nom et le visage dont Kira a besoin pour mener à bien ses exécutions. Puisque leurs crimes sont aussi mentionnés lors de ces programmes, il n'est pas invraisemblable de supposer que les meurtres de Kira sont provoqués par la colère vertueuse de l'individu en question. Kira peut y penser comme un 'processus de nettoyage' au moment où il comment les meurtres. »

« Mais ce serait suggérer que Kira ne ressent jamais de colère à un autre moment, et donc, ne ressent pas de tendance meurtrière à d'autre moment », fit remarquer Light. « Ça voudrait dire qu'il regrette d'avoir tué pendant tout le reste du temps. Et s'il ressentait du regret après l'avoir fait une première fois, il ne recommencerait pas. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessairement vrai. Très bien, Light-kun si l'on suppose pendant un instant que ton innocence n'a jamais été mise en question, et que Kira est quelqu'un que nous n'avons jamais approché, et que nous devions le rechercher seulement sur la base de cet argument… Utiliser comme base de recherche que Kira ressent des pulsions meurtrières à un moment, et du regret pour ses actions à un autre reviendrait à dresser un profil psychologique de Kira avant même de savoir qui l'on cherche, ou ce que l'on cherche. C'est illogique et impossible. Il pourrait y avoir une infinité de possibilités pouvant conduire à l'affirmation que cette hypothèse est à la fois concluante et intégralement vraie; par exemple, un indivu qui souffrirait de schizophrénie, qui résulterait en une boucle de colère et de regret. »

« Eh bien, si tu considères sérieusement cette possibilité », dit fermement Light. « Alors est-ce que tes suspicions à _mon_ égard ne devraient pas diminuer ? »

« J'ai peur que non, Light-kun. » L ne releva toujours pas la tête, continuant de taper. « C'est seulement une théorie qui peut très bien n'avoir aucune crédibilité. De simples spéculations ne constituent pas des preuves. »

« Est-ce que ça ne s'applique pas aussi pour moi ? Tu me _suspectes_ _seulement_ d'être Kira. »

« C'est exact, mais… Ce sont tes actions et ton propre raisonnement qui ont alimenté cette théorie, et logiquement, ça ne peut qu'amplifier mes suspicions contre toi, pas les abaisser. Tu as agi, à un certain degré, de la manière dont le Kira de cette théorie le ferait. De plus, j'ai des raisons supplémentaires de te suspecter, et c'est le cas depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés. Cette théorie a peu, voire aucun d'impact sur la possibilité que tu ne sois _pas_ Kira. »

Il y eut un silence et Light s'enfonça dans son siège, essayant de penser à un contre-argument mais les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Si seulement L n'était pas si agaçant, il n'aurait jamais dit quoi que ce soit qui aurait l'incuper autant…

Peut-être que c'était juste sa façon de se comporter aujourd'hui mais L pouvait être très, _très_ cruel.

L termina de taper, sauvegarda ses notes et verrouilla son système se tournant enfin vers Light quand il eut fini.

« Tu dois avoir faim, Light-kun. Veux-tu monter et aller chercher quelque chose à manger ? »

Light lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers des mèches de cheveux bruns, qui étaient tombées sur son front. Ceci, maintenant, était un de ces moments où l'adolescent se demandait si oui ou non L était vraiment humain; ou juste une horrible créature sans âme – implacable, antipathique, insensible, complètement et définitivement _sans cœur_. Comment quelqu'un _pouvait-il_ être aussi froid et impitoyable que L réussissait à l'être ? Accuser quelqu'un d'être un meurtier un instant, et une minute après, lui demander s'il voulait aller manger, comme s'il n'y avait aucune différence dans la nature des deux demandes… Offrir une condamnation et l'amitié en un seul souffle.

« Bien », fut tout ce que Light offrit comme réponse; son ton était sec et tendu.

Soit L ne remarqua pas, soit il fit très bien semblant de ne pas remarquer, descendant de sa position perchée très gracieusement; ce que Light trouvait étrange, au vu de la position effroyablement voûtée de L, et sa façon inélégante de se déplacer, traînant ses pieds nus. Il regarda le détective s'étirer, redressant son dos avec une série de petits craquements écoeurants; regarda son tee-shirt blanc à manches longues se relever un peu, et remarqua à quel point la couleur de sa peau en dessous était similaire à celle du tissu. Et en considérant ses yeux sans âme, ses doigts pâles et grêles, sa silhouette impossiblement chétive et osseuse…

Il n'était pas étonnant que L ait l'air d'un espèce de cinglé que le Dr Frankenstein avait trouvé à la morgue et à qui il avait décidé d'injecter un peu de vie, juste pour s'amuser. C'était tout ce que Light trouvait pour se réconforter actuellement; il était furieux contre L, mais au moins, _lui_ ne ressemblait pas à un zombie.

Cependant, peut-être qu'arriver à cette conclusion attestait simplement du fait qu'il avait _passé_ un peu de temps aujourd'hui à fixer le détective…

« On y va ? » L interrompit les pensées rancunières de Light, penchant la tête sur le côté pour accentuer son ton interrogateur.

« Bien sûr. » Light permit à L de le guider hors de la pièce qui servait de principal bureau d'investigation, et dans le couloir, la chaîne se balançant entre eux; L marchait à pas feutrés devant lui, ses pieds nus silencieux sur la moquette.

« Light-kun ? » dit soudainement L après un long moment de silence entre eux. « Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, Ryûzaki. » Le ton de Light était un peu sardonique, sachant que _tout_ ce que L lui avait dit pendant un quart d'heure avait été accusateur et tranchant.

« Quand tu as dit que tu me détestais », dit L, ne jetant pas un coup d'œil à Light. « J'étais vraiment heureux. »

Light s'arrêta net, et finalement, à cause de la chaîne, L s'arrêta aussi.

« Tu étais _heureux_ ? » répéta Light d'un ton creux.

« Oui. » L ne le regardait toujours pas. « Mais j'étais triste, aussi. »

« Comment pouvais-tu être les _deux_ ? » aboya Light.

« Parce qu'il est logique pour Kira de haïr L », déclara le détective. « Et si tu es Kira, et que tu me détestes pour ça… Alors ça veut dire que j'ai raison. Et je peux en retirer de la satisfaction. _Mais_… »

D'un seul œil sombre, L regarda finalement Light par-dessus son épaule, son pouce de nouveau collé à sa bouche.

« …Il n'est pas logique pour Light Yagami de détester Ryûga Hideki. »

« Parce que nous sommes _amis_ », termina Light, d'une voix atone.

« Oui. »

Light soupira légèrement et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de L, allant jusqu'à reposer sa main sur l'une des épaules sveltes et voûtées du détective brun.

« Ryûzaki », dit-il calmement. « Ou Ryûga. _L_. Peu importe comment tu veux être appelé. »

Il y eut un autre long moment silencieux.

« Oui, Light-kun ? »

Light hésita pendant un moment –

Avant de balancer son bras en arrière, de coller son poing sur le visage de L et de l'envoyer au sol. Son poing l'avait délibéremment fait tomber à ses pieds, puisque Light n'avait aucune envie d'être attiré au sol par la chaîne.

« Nous ne sommes _pas_ amis », dit Light, sa voix aussi ferme que possible, sachant qu'elle était tremblante de rage contenue et de frustration. À cet instant, il aurait beaucoup aimé sortir en furie de la pièce, mais avec la chaîne, il réalisa qu'une telle tentative n'aurait fait que le déséquilibrer.

L s'assit, frottant sa joue à l'endroit où le poing de Light avait atteri. Ses yeux noirs étaient vitreux lorsqu'il les releva vers le jeune détective, comme s'il était en train de recalculer ses pourcentages, même assis là, par terre.

« Oui », dit-il finalement, sa voix mécanique. « Je suppose que c'est logique. Nous ne somme pas… _amis_… »

Il se releva maladroitement, la grâce dont il faisait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt complètement disparue. Il ressemblait à présent à une marionnette cassée, vacillante, essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds à l'aide de cordes effilochées. Light se préparait subtilement à répliquer si L comptait se venger, mais…

« Viens. » L commença à s'éloigner, tirant sur la chaîne. « J'ai faim. »

« Tu ne vas pas… Tu ne vas pas me frapper ? » demanda Light, un peu incrédule.

L s'arrêta de nouveau, se tournant vers lui.

« Non. J'ai décidé que je _méritais_ probablement ce coup, Light-kun. Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec toi aujourd'hui. Pourquoi, tu _voudrais_ que je te frappe en retour ? »

« Non. » Light était plus interloqué par le fait que L ait finalement consenti à _admettre_ qu'il n'avait pas été extrêmement poli avec lui aujourd'hui.

« Très bien. » Un autre tiraillement sur la chaîne. « Viens. »

Light le suivit sans un mot et ils n'en échangèrent pas un jusqu'à attendre la cuisine de leur étage, et quand Light brisa finalement le silence, ce fut avec une phrase banale, prudente, qui n'avait aucun lien avec Kira, ni leur amitié; ou plutôt, leur absence d'amitié.

« Est-ce qu'on a encore de la pizza surgelée ? »

« Je crois. » L semblait complètement désintéressé de la question, se saisissant d'un bol en verre, empli de cube de sucre, posé sur le comptoir; il en porta un à sa bouche, et en attrapa quelques autres en plus au moment où Light le tira vers la cuisine, à la recherche de la pizza.

« Light-kun », dit-il après l'avoir suçoté pendant un moment, pensif, pendant que Light ouvrait le réfrigérateur pour trouver la pizza. « Si je te disais quelque chose d'autre, serais-tu en colère contre moi ? »

« Ça dépend de ce que c'est. » Light sortit la boîte. « Est-ce que tu en veux, pendant que j'y suis ? »

« Non. »

Light haussa les épaules question stupide, vraiment. Ce n'était pas une de ces pizzas recouvertes de sucre, après tout…

« Est-ce que je peux quand même te le dire ? » continua L, regardant L sortir trois parts de pizza froide et les placer dans un plat.

Light le regarda par-dessus son épaule, se méfiant de la gentillesse de L, après qu'il l'ait frappé et lui ait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Il imaginait qu'après ça, il n'était pas vraiment en position de refuser d'écouter le détective.

« Oui, je suppose. »

« J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière. »

Light cilla en fait, il était plus surpris par le fait que le détective soit allé se coucher que par le fait qu'il ait rêvé de lui. Puisque L semblait obsédé par sa quête dont le but était de révéler que Light était Kira, il ne paraissait pas inconcevable qu'il fasse irruption dans ses rêves.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. » L enfourna un autre sucre dans sa bouche. « C'est un peu difficile de te dire ça, Light-kun. C'est plutôt embarassant. »

_Mais ça ne se voit pas_, pensa Light; il n'y avait aucune trace de rougissement sur le visage de L. Il ne semblait pas avoir assez de sang pour ça, honnêtement.

« D'accord », fut tout ce que Light trouva à répondre, occupé avec sa pizza.

« Et quand je me suis réveillé… »

« Oh. » Les yeux marrons de Light s'élargirent un peu, se rappelant exactement dans quel état se trouvait L le matin-même. « C'était… Ce _genre_ de rêve…? »

« Hm? Oh. Non. » L pencha la tête. « Je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien, en fait. Il me paraissait simplement logique d'établir un lien entre mon rêve et mon… »

« Ouais, je suppose. » Light entremêla ses doigts maladroitement qu'est-ce que L était en train d'essayer de lui dire, qu'il _l'aimait_, ou un truc dans le genre ?

Attendez, non. Ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était _L_.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es comporté aussi étrangement aujourd'hui ? » continua Light.

Oubliant apparemment qu'il avait nié avoir agi différemment, L haussa les épaules.

« C'est légèrement plus compliqué que ça, Light-kun. Vois-tu, je suis un peu inquiet. »

« Eh bien, je veux dire… » Light haussa les épaules maladroitement. « Je… ce n'est pas grave. Je veux dire, tu n'y peux _rien_… »

« Non, Light-kun. Tu ne comprends pas. C'est que… Eh bien, je te suspecte d'être Kira, et si je réagis de cette façon en rêvant de toi, cela veut peut-être dire que tu représentes la notion entière de Kira à mes yeux, de Kira lui-même à ses tendances meurtrières. Et donc, réagir de cette façon… Veut peut-être dire que je suis stimulé par des choses auxquelles je m'oppose totalement dans mon état conscient. Ça me semble terriblement perverti, tu ne penses pas ? »

Light le fixa, perplexe; le petit détective brun avait dit tout cela sans la moindre expression – pas de sourire, pas de rougisemment, en fait, il cillait à peine. Comme d'habitude, Light se surprit à se demander s'il devait le prendre au sérieux.

« Ryûzaki », dit-il finalement. « Je pense que tu vas chercher trop loin. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des hypothèses sur tout, dans la vie. Certaines choses sont aussi simples qu'elles le paraissent. »

« Mais si c'est vrai, alors ça veut dire que je suis simplement excité par _toi_, Light-kun. »

Light cilla de nouveau bon sang, comment L parvenait-il à dire tout _ça_ sans laisser paraître aucune émotion ? Et en plus…

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », dit-il fermement. « Ecoute, je sais que tu penses que tu es au dessus de tout ça, mais c'est normal… que _ça_ t'arrive de temps en temps. Ça arrive à tous les hommes. C'est sûrement juste une coïncidence que tu aies rêvé de moi. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda L, ne faisant qu'une bouchée de son troisième morceau de sucre.

« Oui. Je crois. » Light rit presque. « Est-ce que c'est _sérieusement_ ce qui t'a perturbé toute la journée ? T'inquiéter de si Kira te faisait bander ? »

« Je ne serais pas aussi grossier dans ma manière de le dire, Light-kun, mais je suppose que ton raisonnement n'est pas faux. »

Light haussa de nouveau les épaules, reprenant sa pizza dans le micro-ondes, et se déplaçant vers la table. L le suivit, et ils finirent par s'asseoir à table, en face l'un de l'autre, exactement de la même façon que dans la matinée. L commença à empiler ses morceaux de sucre restant, alors que Light enfonçait ses dents dans une part de pizza, et un autre silence gêné s'installa entre eux pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

« Light-kun? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je suis désolé. » L releva les yeux de son petit mur de sucre. « Je suis sûr que je t'ai mis très mal à l'aise. »

« C'est bon. » Light secoua la tête. « Je t'ai _frappé_, après tout. »

« Cependant, je pense que tu as raison. » L lécha un quatrième sucre. « Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis. En tout cas, je ne te traite pas vraiment comme tel. »

« Eh bien… » Le fait que L soit – en quelque sorte – en train de s'excuser de la façon dont il s'était comporté dans la journée commençait à se faire sentir coupable Light; mais après tout, les effets de la psychologie inversée, c'était probablement ce que L cherchait à obtenir. « …Ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que si tu n'as jamais eu d'ami avant… »

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà eu des amis auparavant non plus, Light-kun. » L le regarda fixemment. « Je suis désolé si ça blesse ton orgueil. »

« Non », admit Light. « Je pense que tu as raison. Du moins, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne de mon niveau, à part… Toi, bien sûr. »

« En effet. Et pourtant… » L détourna son regard vers le plafond. « …Nous sommes en désaccord. Tu as raison, je pense. Nous ne sommes pas amis, Light-kun. Pas vraiment. »

Light lui lança un regard d'excuse.

« Je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment essayé. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça. » Le détective glissa finalement le quatrième morceau dans sa bouche, tout en étudiant le plafond de la façon dont il le faisait souvent. « Peut-être est-ce simplement le fait que, n'ayant jamais eu aucun ami auparavant, je ne puisse déterminer ce que c'est exactement, mais… Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'est pas normal de rêver d'un simple ami d'une… telle façon qui résulte en… _situations difficiles_ au réveil… »

« Ryûzaki… » Light releva les yeux de sa pizza à moitié consommée très lentement. « Tu as dit que tu ne te rappelais _pas_ ce rêve. »

« Je sais. Je t'ai menti. »

« Tu as _menti_… ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Mais alors… ? » Light remarqua qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune émotion sur le visage de L, pas plus que dans sa voix et, bien qu'il sache que L ne plaisantait pas, et ne parlait pas ordinairement de ce _genre_ de choses, il n'était pas entièrement certain de devoir le croire.

Il ne voulait pas donner de nouvelles occasions au détective de pouvoir l'irriter à nouveau.

« D-donc… donc, qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de _dire_, exactement ? » demanda finalement Light, reposant sa part de pizza. « Que tu… penses avoir des sentiments pour moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas entièrement _sûr_ de ce que je pense, Light-kun. »

« Je ne pense pas que je te croie, Ryûzaki. » Light n'exagérait pas il ne parvenait pas à imaginer L attiré par qui que ce soit, encore moins par son principal suspect. Il était tellement froid, tellement mécanique, tellement… cadavérique et sans âme, sans pitié et inhumain.

« C'est malheureux. » L lui jeta un regard ennuyé. « Enfin… Tu es le parfait épitome du jeune homme brillant séduisant, intelligent, le meilleur de ta catégorie en sport et à l'école. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas étonnant que tu rejettes ce genre d'avances. Je comprends, Light-kun. »

« _Quoi_ ? » Light pouvait sentir un petit sourire incrédule se former sur son visage, alors qu'il fixait le détective, réalisant _exactement_ ce que L disait oui, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. L, entre _tous_, venait de remettre en question sa capacité à ressentir de l'amour. Light était insulté, et trouvait qu'il avait le droit de l'être, sachant que la personne qui l'insultait était_ L_ – cet étrange, excentrique petit enfoiré à l'air cadavérique…

Et, incidemment, Light n'était pas inhabitué à ce que d'autres garçons soient attirés par lui – il _l'était_, comme L l'avait fait remarquer à juste titre, séduisant, intelligent, et le meilleur de sa catégorie. Il attirait autant d'admirateurs que d'admiratrices et il les ignorait _tous_, peu importe leur genre ou leur sexualité.

Il suspectait que L s'amuse avec lui c'était un de ses plans, probablement. Un autre de ses petits jeux tordus, dans lesquels il entraînait Light, le provoquait, se plaçant toujours hors de portée quand il allait trop loin… Oui, Light pouvait voir la façon dont les pièces du puzzle s'organisaient. L s'attendait à ce qu'il soit gêné, qu'il se dérobe devant ses 'avances', et quand il le ferait, L se retirerait, victorieux– en fait, à cet instant, Light était presque convaincu que L n'avait pas rêvé de lui du tout, et avait simplement utilisé sa condition – pas si anormale – du matin comme un tremplin pour son match verbal – plutôt élaboré.

L n'avait aucun vrai sentiment pour lui L n'avait de sentiments pour _personne_.

Et oui c'était définitivement l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage blanchi de cet enfoiré…

Light se décida et plaça ses mains sur la surface de la table, se hissa hors de son siège, se pencha par-dessus la table et embrassa L sur la bouche avec fougue. Il ne bougea pas pendant une seconde ou deux, remarquant que le détective était devenu rigide sur sa chaise, et ne réagissait pas du tout aux caresses des lèvres expertes de Light.

Light s'éloigna doucement, affichant le même sourire que L; le détective aux cheveux bruns le _fixant_ simplement de l'autre côté de la table, dépassé et muet.

_Ça_ l'avait fait taire.

« Est-ce que tu comprends _toujours_, Ryûzaki ? » murmura Light.

L ne dit rien et Light était très satisfait de son silence. Il considérait son incapacité à parler comme une victoire – une victoire inattendue, puisque la personne concernée était L. Le détective était parfois si arrogant que Light prenait du plaisir à l'embarrasser de temps en temps.

Et s'il devait être tourmenté par des visions de _Blanche-Neige_ et de la _Belle au Bois Dormant_, alors Light considérait qu'il était vraiment dommage que le baiser n'ait pas marché à l'inverse de ceux donnés aux deux princesses ensorcelées et endormies. Si leurs baisers les avaient _réveillées_, il aurait été agréable que celui qu'il avait _donné_ à _L_ fasse dormir cet enfoiré insomniaque pendant une centaine d'années ou un truc dans le genre, pour que Light puisse l'enfermer dans un cercueil en verre au milieu de la forêt, ou en haut d'une tour, et l'oublier, lui et ses stupides, cruelles et insistantes théories de « Tu-es-Kira. »

Mais L se contentait de le fixer, de l'autre côté de la table, immobile, ses yeux vitreux froids qui ne cillaient pas; ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène et sa peau aussi blanche que la neige,et Light ne parvenait à croire ce qu'il avait dit.

L ne correspondait pas à l'initiale de 'Love'. (1)

Ce qui rendait tout ça très ironique quand…

« Light-kun ? »

« Quoi, Ryûzaki ? »

« Je crois que cela augmente le pourcentage de ta probabilité d'être Kira. »

« Ouais ? » Light se contenta de sourire intérieurement, se réjouissant de la petite victoire qu'il avait remportée; le baiser avait complètement désarçonné L, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas prévu. Maintenant, il cherchait, confus, quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, pour attaquer Light; seulement en mesure d'émettre une de ses habituelles menaces liées à Kira, qui, au passage, avait complètement perdu de son efficacité au vu de la confusion de L.

« Oui. Ce qui est très malheureux. »

« Malheureux ? » répéta sèchement Light. « Je pensais que tu serais ravi. »

« Je devrais, mais… »

Et même s'il avait presque montré à Light tout son jeu, L réussit tout de même à sortir un as de sa manche;

« … Je crois que je t'aime. »

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**Indication de traduction : **

(1) Pour des raisons évidentes, il ne nous a pas semblé nécessaire de devoir traduire mot-à-mot cette phrase.

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**Apple Note de Caela : **Et un chapitre supplémentaire, un ! Vous a-t-il plu ? :3 Laissez-nous votre avis, si vous voulez bien. :D Le prochain chapitre, "Miroir Miroir", sortira jeudi 23 mai. Bonne semaine à vous, et bonnes révisions pour ceux qui sont en plein dedans ! ;)


	3. Miroir Miroir

**********Disclaimer :** L'histoire a été écrite par les très grandes RobinRocks et Narroch. Blanche-Neige, Aurore, et autres princesses et sorcières appartiennent et à Disney, et aux Frères Grimm. Mais on suppose que vous savez déjà tout ça, pas vrai...?

**Remerciements : **Merci à nos revieweurs sur le précédent chapitre : mitiflime, Follow You, Guest, Moelleux O'chocolat, Kona, Kyona-sama _(à qui on souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire très en retard !_), Cassie, Crazy Night, Absolutely necessary, Kamika-chan, Gami Pami, et SEY-sama.

**.**

**x**X**x**X**x**

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Guest : **Hello ! :) Un grand merci pour ta review. ^^ Tu n'aurais pas un petit pseudo, par hasard, au cas où tu reviendrais nous rendre visite, pour qu'on sache que c'est toi ? :3 Merci pour tes compliments, et on est heureuses que ça te plaise. :D Bonne lecture !

**Kona : **La voilà, la suite ! Désolées d'avoir mis autant de temps... :S J'espère tout de même qu'elle te plaira. 0:3 Merci pour ta review, et une bonne lecture à toi !

**Cassie : **Si tu as aimé cette fiction en anglais, tant mieux. 8) On est heureuses de savoir que tu vas tout de même continuer à nous suivre, ça nous fait plaisir. :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ; enjoy !

**.**

**x**X**x**X**x**

**.**

**Apple Note de Caela : **Vraiment désolée de tout ce retard. Non, sérieusement, j'ai envie d'aller me cacher sous mes couettes pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais compreneeeez, on est dans les épreuves bac, là. J'ai passé mes oraux (anglais, allemand, italien, ISN) et mon ECE de physique-chimie, et je passe la semaine prochaine (pendant la semaine de révisions, super) mon épreuve de PPE. Ô joie. Voilà, j'avais besoin de me plaindre. T_T Et là, faut que je retourne bosser, les enfants. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et continuer à nous poster vos avis, surtout qu'ils sont adorables et que vous êtes géniaux. :D Enjoyyyy !

**Apple Note de Jilano : **Bonjour ! Ultra désolée pour notre énoooorme retard. Je peux prendre une minute pour raconter ma vie ? J'ai passé le concours d'entrée de Sciences Po il y a deux semaines, c'était déprimant. Première fois qu'on m'attribue un code barre pour un exam. Et sept heures et demi de compo dans une salle pas chauffée et remplie de plus de mille étudiants... Bah ça fout un coup au moral. Sinon, sur une note plus joyeuse, on a fini les cours demain et je n'aurai plus jamais philo de ma vie. Si c'est pas beau. Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis ! :D

**.**

**x**X**x**X**x**

**.**

_**Miroir magique au mur, **_

_**Qui a beauté parfaite et pure ?**_

_**Qui sera le premier à tomber **_

_**Et répondra à l'appel de Charon ?**_

**.**

**x**X**x**X**x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**M**i**r**o**i**r **M**i**r**o**i**r

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

_Peut-être était-ce la dimension tordue que possédait le destin, étant donné la nature du rêve de L; ou quelque chose dû à la surconsommation de sucre avant d'aller se coucher__; ou peut-être juste ces foutus dessins animés Disney en technicolor qui flottaient dans sa tête pour nulle autre raison apparente que celle qui voulait que L le rendre peu à peu fou, mais..._

_Light rêva du détective, cette nuit-là. _

_Et c'était un rêve déformé, Disney-ifié; Blanc__he Neige et la Belle au Bois Dormant, le tout mélangé avec __la silhouette dure qui était bien celle de L__, __et qui restait totalement inchangée, imperturbable, même dans ce royaume d'animation rêvé et constitué de pr__inces et de princesses qui semblaient tous plus vrais que le monde éveillé. _

_Juste au-delà du trouble qui s'était formé dans son rêve, Light aperçut L debout, en plein milieu d'un acte terrible, un de ceux auxquels il ne se serait jamais accordé; c'était un acte que Light reconnut parce qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui effrayaient Sayu._

_Un château médiéval aux hautes tours pointues se dressait indistinctement, et était pourtant immanquable, illuminé d'une lueur verte éthérée; et la Princesse Aurore (avec ses cheveux d'un doré lumineux comme le soleil, et ses lèvres si rouges que les roses l'enviaient), posa silencieusement ses pieds au sol et traversa les couloirs, aveugle et sourde de tout ce qui l'entourait, hormis envers la petite lumière émeraude qui dansait devant elle; toujours hors de portée de sa main tendue, lui faisant gravir toujours plus d'escaliers, l'emmenant accomplir la tragique prophétie qui lui était liée depuis sa naissance- _

_Il n'y avait pas de Princesse Aurore maintenant; seulement ces murs de pierre, et ce feu follet d'un vert luisant, et L._

_Qui se trouvait au-dessus, tout comme il le devait, et suivit par les autres, tout comme il était dû._

_« Ryûzaki ! » l'appela Light, sa voix résonnant en écho des milliers de fois; mais aucun des échos ne fut entendu.__L ne l'entendit pas non plus, ou l'ignora totalement, vaincu par le charme de la berceuse enchantée._

_Light savait qu'il ne devait être qu'à demi-conscient, tout comme il savait que ceci n'était qu'un rêve; et il pouvait voir le parallélisme entre la façon dont L refusait de l'écouter aussi bien dans la réalité que dans ce rêve. Ici, il ne répondait pas à son nom – en réalité, peu importait le nombre de fois où Light dirait qu'il n'était pas Kira, L ne l'écouterait jamais. _

_« Ryûzaki ! » l'appela Light plus fermement, s'apprêtant à le suivre; L avait déjà commencé à gravir aveuglément l'escalier sans fin, toujours sourd aux appels de Light._

_Ici, entraîné par le sort qui lui avait été jeté; dans la réalité, entraîné par sa propre obsession et son désir de prouver que __**quelqu'un**__ était Kira, se focalisant tout spécialement sur Light. Et les deux versions du détective, que ce soit celle rêvée ou celle de la réalité, portaient toutes deux la puanteur de la mort – l'obsession aveugle qu'avait L le conduisait soit à l'aiguille enchantée, soit à Kira, mais les deux signifieraient unilatéralement sa mort._

_Et entraîné dans cette orientation aveugle, L cherchait._

_Light se contenta de courir après lui, haletant désespérément même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, et alors il atteignit la plus haute pièce de la tour; le rouet se dressait au centre de la chambre circulaire, et scintillait d'un vert mortel. L avait déjà commencé à s'en approcher, hypnotisé, et sa main se tendit- _

_« Ryûzaki, n'y touche pas ! » s'écria Light. « Pour l'amour de dieu, __**écoute**__-moi ! »_

_Avec une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, Light traversa vivement la pièce et attrapa le fin poignet de L, alors que le long index de celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'abaisser sur l'aiguille. _

_Immédiatement, comme s'il avait été sorti de sa transe, L tourna vivement sa tête en direction de Light, ses yeux perçant et si intensément noirs qu'ils en ressemblaient à un miroir..._

_«__** Écoute**__-moi », souffla Light__; L l'observa silencieusement, son poignet sans force retenu par la prise que le jeune homme avait sur lui, son doigt encore tendu en l'air, comme s'il souhaitait l'abaisser à la seconde-même où Light le relâcherait._

_Détournant le regard de son propre reflet, qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de L, Light voulut lui dire qu'il n'était pas Kira, même si cette version de L n'était qu'un rêve; mais cela lui sembla finalement inutile, et il se tut._

_Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le miroir; le miroir magique au mur, au-delà du maléfique rouet, même s'il était certain qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas jusque là. Aucun visage sage et fantomatique ne s'y reflétait; seulement leurs reflets, Light tenant encore le poignet de L, comme symbolisant les menottes actuellement absentes. _

_Light ne remarqua qu'une seule chose différente dans le miroir; c'était que sa propre réflexion tenait une pomme d'un rouge carmin._

_Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse le regard, et trouve la pomme dans sa propre main. Il la porta à hauteur des yeux; ça n'avait rien à voir avec les Shinigamis. C'était Blanche Neige – recouverte de poison, destinée à L, et destinée à L parce qu'__**il**__ la tenait, et parce que Kira voulait tuer L. Cela avait du sens, n'est-ce pas ? Grimhilde s'était elle-même déguisée en une frêle et vieille femme, offrant en cadeau la pomme à Blanche Neige; et L pouvait croire que lui, Light Yagami, s__e déguisait pour se faire passer pour un ami de Ryûzaki, ou de Ryûga, ou de qui que ce soit, pour pouvoir lui offrir un morceau de sa justice empoisonnée. _

_L vit les doigts de Light se resserrer sur la pomme, et enfin, comme s'était décidé pour une mort ensorcelée, écarta son doigt de l'aiguille enchantée du rouet._

_« Très bien, Light-kun », dit-il, sa voix terne et comme morte. « Si tu désires que cela se passe ainsi.__Mais d'abord, répond à cette question... » _

_Il éleva ses longs doigts froids et força Light à le regarder plutôt qu'à fixer le vrai miroir; mais tout ce que Light pu alors voir fut son reflet déformé. Il haïssait tellement la façon dont il se reflétait à travers les yeux de L... _

_« Si nous considérons que la beauté est la justice... » L s'approcha, et retira la pomme de la main de Light. « Alors, répond-moi... Qui a beauté parfaite et pure ? »_

_« Je... Je ne pense pas comprendre. »_

_L sourit légèrement, et continua :_

_« Kira, peut-être ? Est-ce que sa justice est plus belle que la mienne ? »_

_L lécha lentement la peau rouge sanglante de la pomme, fixant Light d'un regard discret, derrière sa frange ébène._

_« Ryûzaki, si c'est vrai, et si Kira __**a**__ beauté parfaite et pure... », dit Light, __ne mordant pas à l'hameçon du détective__; __e__t au lieu de cela, il posa une main sur la pomme, empêchant L d'en croquer un morceau, « Alors, le poison dans cette pomme ne t'es pas destiné. » _

_« Mais si c'était le cas », murmura L, « Et si le poison était destiné à celui dont la justice est la plus correcte, la plus belle... alors je ne pense pas avoir des idées morbides à souhaiter que cela me __**soit**__ destiné. » _

_« Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je refuse de te répondre. » Light retira la pomme de la main de L; et, inquiet, vit son sourire prendre un air maléfique._

_« Cette pomme est pour Kira, alors, Light-kun », dit-il, la voix sombre et doucereuse, « et tu me l'as retirée avec plaisir. Aurais-je tort de conclure à une confession... ? »_

_« Désolé », répliqua froidement Light. « L'unique raison pour laquelle je m'en suis saisi était pour t'empêcher de la manger. Triompher de Kira ne vaut pas ta vie. »_

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Light-kun. »_

_« **Tu es** celui qui insistes sur l'importance de la préservation des vies humaines. »_

_« Ah, alors c'est ça, Light-kun. » L força Light à le regarder dans les yeux, une nouvelle fois; à chercher si Kira ne se cachait pas en lui-même, même si Light était convaincu qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas.__« Miroir miroir. »_

* * *

Light se sentit tiré du sommeil, chassé du rêve à cause de ces deux yeux noirs qui semblaient plus immenses qu'en réalité, le reflet qu'ils avaient renvoyé l'ayant suffisamment terrifié pour le réveiller. Il se redressa sur le matelas avec un hoquet, essayant de repousser les sensations que le rêve déconcertant lui avait procurées. Il secoua la tête, ébouriffant davantage ses mèches châtains, et tenta de rassembler ses pensées.

Maudit soit L. Et maudit soit Disney. Mais _maudit_ soit davantage L.

Il frissonna en se remémorant le rêve; ça n'avait pas vraiment été un cauchemar, mais ça avait été si réaliste, intense et précis, que Light ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir troublé. Même de cette manière, le L du rêve avait été effroyablement réaliste, ne déblatérant qu'accusations et menaces de mort Comme si leur combat quotidien s'était insinué par ses pores, jusqu'à son subconscient, se manifestant en tant que rêves maléfiques qui continuaient à lui poser un grand nombre de questions sur lui-même. Il connaissait la réponse de certaines, mais n'avait aucun moyen de prouver ses dires à quelqu'un. Encore moins à L.

Par ailleurs, en réalité, lui et L ne s'entendaient pas vraiment bien – en tout cas, ne s'entendaient plus aussi bien depuis ce baiser et l'échange quelque peu houleux qui avait suivi. Ils étaient furieux l'un contre l'autre, et avait donc atteint un stade où le silence entre eux était si complet qu'ils se contentaient de se tourner mutuellement le dos, plutôt que de vivre dans leur habituelle et étrange routine, et de se parler de façon civilisée, bien que dans leurs dialogues ne soient régulièrement dissimulées des menaces.

L bouillonnait intérieurement au sujet du baiser; et Light s'énervait de la réaction que L avait eu, celle de dire si impassiblement qu'il l'aimait, même s'il aurait dû être heureux de voir que de plus en plus d'éléments jouaient en sa faveur dans l'affaire Kira. Light avait déjà décidé qu'il ne croirait jamais L au sujet des choses qu'il prétendait aimer, sauf s'il s'agissait de quelque chose aromatisé à la fraise et recouvert de sucre; et de continuer à l'entendre prétendre ça, sans aucune émotion dans sa voix, énervait profondément Light.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent se redressa sur son côté du lit; repérant L, assis par terre, près du lit, fixant son écran d'ordinateur comme s'il était en transe; ensorcelé et silencieux, comme il l'avait été dans le rêve.

Light se recoucha avec un soupir, tirant sur son haut de pyjama. L semblait relativement occupé, cette nuit, et il était seulement... 3 heures 17.

Il se tourna, la chaîne tinta légèrement; et, et ce n'était pas la première fois, il apprécia le fait d'avoir le lit double pour lui seul. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas là non plus d'une nouveauté, il fallait admettre – depuis le début de leur enchaînement, L avait seulement dormi dans le lit à ses côtés deux fois; trois, si on comptait le matin précédent, lorsqu'il s'était misérablement étendu sur le matelas.

Pas qu'il _souhaitait_ qu'il soit ici; ses os saillaient bien trop, et il passait rarement la nuit entière de son côté du lit.

Light s'étira, comme pour se faire remarquer; et attendit dans le silence que L lui demande s'il allait bien. Le détective semblait toujours savoir quand Light était éveillé, les nuits, et lui demandait toujours : « Tout va bien, Light-kun ? », à laquelle Light répondrait simplement « Oui, Ryûzaki ». Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais ça arrivait presque tous les soirs, et malgré le fait que le détective l'agaçait, Light attendait ces moments.

Mais il ne vint jamais. L n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était éveillé, ou l'ignora complètement.

Eh bien, il avait son rouet, ou sa pomme empoisonnée, à atteindre; son désir de mourir à exaucer. Mais, Light pouvait intérieurement avouer être légèrement déconcerté par le fait que L ne lui ait rien demandé ce soir.

Mais alors, si L était en train de bouder, peut-être devait-il inverser les rôles et le déstabiliser; L était trop à l'aise dans le silence au goût de Light.

« Ryûzaki ? » appela-t-il doucement. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Light regarda le plafond, et attendit une réponse qu'il n'obtint pas. L ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le détective puisse ignorer une telle question – une question qui n'exigeait qu'un petit mot de réponse.

Peut-être s'était-il endormi ?

Light se redressa sur ses coudes et se pencha par-dessus le lit. Non, maudit soit cet insupportable imbécile, il était complètement éveillé, et faisait défiler la page d'un site internet. Il paraissait pleinement absorbé, mais malgré ça, Light suspectait qu'il l'_avait_ entendu. .

Light se pencha au-dessus de lui, l'obligeant à relever la tête; l'éclat terne de l'écran d'ordinateur drainant toutes les couleurs de son visage, donnant à son teint une étrange couleur calcaire qui s'ajoutait à son visage naturellement étrange. Au moment même où Light pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais paraître plus mort, L se sentait obligé de se surpasser en s'asseyant devant un ordinateur portable, dans l'obscurité.

L l'observa pendant un long moment, sans ciller, puis détourna le regard sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse ses lèvres. Light renifla et retomba sur le matelas.

« Oh, vraiment, _très mature_ Ryûzaki », dit-il, assez fort pour que L puisse l'entendre assez clairement.

Il y eut un autre long silence.

« Oui, je suis d'accord », répondit-il enfin d'une voix monotone. « Je suis terriblement immature, Light-kun. J'ai déjà confessé ce fait. »

« Pas à moi, en tout cas. » Light fit cliqueter la chaîne avec irritation. « Mais j'aurais souhaité le savoir avant que tu ne _la_ mettes en place. »

« Light-kun, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Elle s'est révélée nécessaire puisque tu n'es plus confiné. Si tu avais refusé de la porter en raison de mon comportement immature, penses-tu honnêtement que je t'aurais exempté ? »

Light devint à son tour silencieux; il n'avait pas besoin que L le lui dise. Ce vœu n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie rhétorique. L le savait certainement – et Light en était presque certain. L manquait juste d'humour.

« Et maintenant, qui est immature ? » fit constater L d'un ton ennuyé, brisant le silence.

« La ferme, Ryûzaki. »

L sourit, prenant du plaisir dans la perche que Light lui tendait.

« Aimerais-tu que je te parle de l'une de mes théories ? » demanda-t-il doucement, déposant l'ordinateur de côté et s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur du lit.

« Bien sûr », soupira Light, désintéressé, cachant son visage au creux de son coude.

« C'était avant que tu ne rejoignes l'équipe d'investigation, quand j'ai été forcé à révéler mon identité à ton père et aux autres membres de l'équipe d'enquête. Au cas où tu te le demanderais, Light-kun, la réponse au _pourquoi_ j'ai confessé être immature... c'est parce que j'ai remarqué quelques similarités entre le comportement de Kira et le mien. En se basant sur le meurtre de Lind L. Tailor, j'ai conclu que, tout comme moi, Kira déteste perdre et est immature. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Ligt d'un ton acide.

L mâchouilla le bout de son doigt pensivement.

« Eh bien, tu présentes également ces deux traits de caractère, Light-kun. »

« Oh, _Ryûzaki_... ! » Light roula sur le dos et frustré, attrapa un coussin pour le déposer sur son visage, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait le matin précédent.

« Tu vois ? » L pointa du menton l'oreiller, même s'il était évident que Light ne pouvait pas le voir. « C'est incroyablement immature. »

« Et _ce_ n'est même pas _théorie _! » bouillonna Light de sous l'oreiller.

« Oui, je m'en excuse. Je suppose que je me suis mal exprimé. Cela ressemblait beaucoup plus à une accusation, n'est-ce pas ? » L mordilla son ongle. « Et quand tu ajoutes à ça la théorie selon laquelle Kira tue par colère, dont nous avons discuté ce matin... »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! » grogna Light, enlevant vivement l'oreiller de son visage.

L cilla.

« Eh bien, tu es furieux, pas vrai ? » Ses yeux sombres se plissèrent. « N'est-ce pas ce que je t'ai dit qui t'ennuie ? Ne veux-tu pas simplement me _frapper_ puisque je dis des choses qui te paraissent aussi _stupides _? »

« Qu... ? » Light le fixa, ses yeux marrons rencontrant le regard noir glacial, éclairé par la faible lumière de l'écran d'ordinateur; ces yeux encore, ceux qui pouvaient lire en lui, ceux qui lui renvoyaient son reflet de la façon la plus macabre possible...

Il _voulait_ frapper L; il voulait frapper son visage blanc comme neige, juste pour le faire taire, pour effacer l'arrogant sourire qu'il arborait...

C'était le fait que L _savait_ qu'il avait envie de le frapper – le fait que L faisait _délibérément_ en sorte qu'il _veuille_ le frapper – qui provoquait un grand froid en lui. C'était un horrible et intimidant jeu, durant lequel L le forçait à admettre qu'il possédait des 'traits de caractères' qui correspondaient à Kira, enchaînant sur la conclusion que, puisqu'il possédait ces traits, lui, Light Yagami, devait réaliser qu'il _était_ Kira.

«_ Si_ tu étais Kira », souffla L, se rapprochant de lui, « Je me demande... _Désirerais_-tu me tuer maintenant ? »

Ses efforts pour embrouiller Light et l'amener à une confession étaient vains – le bout de son doigt se rapprochant, du moins lui semblait-il, davantage de l'aiguille – L agrippa d'une main la frange de Light et la repoussa de son visage; et Light resta simplement étendu, appuyé sur ses coudes, soudain effrayé de bouger. Il n'était pas effrayé par L, pas plus que d'habitude; mais L agissait de façon _in_habituelle, et ce depuis le début de la journée, comme si le L de tous les jours était absent; et Light n'aimait pas la créature qui avait pris sa place et qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

L était dur dans ses méthodes, mais _ça_, atteignait la limite de la perversité.

Light détourna les yeux, précédemment fixés sur ceux de L. Il ne pouvait supporter les regarder plus longtemps, ni ne pouvait supporter de voir de quelle façon L le voyait, et ce qu'il _souhaitait_ qu'il soit...

Les vrais miroirs ne disaient certainement pas de tels mensonges.

Comme si L savait que c'était l'image de lui qu'il haïssait, il offrit à Light un petit sourire.

« Tu dois comprendre, Light-kun, quelle est ma vision des choses. Je me connais; et je me sais proche de Kira sur un grand nombre de points, cependant je ne suis pas fier de l'admettre. Je suis également proche de toi; nous avons beaucoup en commun, et en cela, nous sommes au même niveau intellectuel, loin au-dessus de la majorité des autres personnes. Je peux me voir en toi, Light-kun; et cela signifie que je peux voir _Kira_ en toi, aussi, tu comprends ? Il semble logique que je te suspecte. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre ça, mais c'est la vérité. »

_Oui, je sais quelle vision tu as de moi, L_. Light reporta son regard sur le détective, son reflet déformé, inchangé. _Et peut-être que c'est logique, mais... une partie de toi __**veut**__ me voir ainsi. Et tout revient __à ça, parce que tu ne peux pas supporter admettr__e que tu as eu tort._

Qui a beauté pure et parfaite ? Pas L, cette hideuse créature qu'il était; un tourmenteur, un personnage cruel, et bien trop arrogant pour admettre qu'il avait tort.

« Je ne suis pas Kira, Ryûzaki », répliqua Light fermement.

L lâcha ses cheveux et se redressa en arrière, lui lançant un regard vénéneux.

« Combien de fois répéteras-tu ça, Light-kun ? »

« Autant de fois que tu m'accuseras. »

« Je vois. » L se laissa glisser sur le sol pour atteindre son ordinateur portable. « Très bien. »

Light se coucha sur le dos, le souffle court; _haïssant_ L du plus profond de son être.

« Il semble que tu ne sois jamais satisfait, Light-kun », observa L d'un ton détaché, alors que la douce symphonie des touches de clavier enfoncées se faisaient entendre. « J'ai essayé d'être ton ami, mais tu as rejeté mon offre même si tu prétends le contraire; je t'avoue avoir des sentiments pour toi, et tu refuses de croire qu'ils sont réels; et je _méprise_ Kira, Light-kun, de tout mon être, et pourtant tu refuses de me laisser t'accuser et de te haïr par conséquent. Je ne comprends pas de quelle façon je suis supposé agir avec toi. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas juste agir normalement ?! » Light se redressa brutalement, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever les yeux.

« Mais agir 'normalement' sous-entend avoir de vrais sentiments », raisonna L, morose. « Et j'ai déjà essayé d'en avoir. »

« Ryûzaki, cesse de dire que tu m'aimes ! » grogna Light, perdant patience. « Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'_est_ l'amour ! »

« C'est vraiment ingrat de ta part de dire ça, Light-kun. » L ne cessa pas de tapoter sur son clavier.

« Ne pense pas que je ne te connais pas, ni ne connais tes petits jeux de malade, maintenant », siffla sombrement Light. « Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras me forcer à croire que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu espères ça ? Que si j'étais Kira, je te ferais assez confiance pour tout te confesser ? » Light était dégoûté de la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve L. « Et _alors_ quoi ? Aucun doute, si j'étais Kira et m'étais confessé à toi, pensant que je pourrais faire confiance en mon _amour_, tu m'aurais fait arrêter et envoyer à l'échafaud la nuit-même. »

« Oh oui, on ne peut pas dire que je t'aurais épargné si tu en étais venu à confesser ta culpabilité, même si nous avions _ressenti_ une profonde attirance, autant sexuelle que sentimentale, l'un pour l'autre », acquiesça L d'un air absent. « Tu as plutôt raison, Light-kun. Rien n'est plus important que la justice. »

Light cilla dans l'obscurité, se sentant légèrement nauséeux.

« Tu es complètement _malade _», dit-il d'une voix terne.

« Et juger de ceux qui sont indignes des idéaux du Dieu autoproclamé ne l'est pas ? »

« Nous ne parlons pas de Kira », cingla Light. « Nous parlons de _toi_. Et cela suffit à _prouver_ que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. L'utiliser comme arme afin de manipuler quelqu'un est absolument répugnant. Le simple fait que tu y penses prouve que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai jamais considéré ça », répondit L ennuyé. « C'est toi qui a commencé avec ça, Light-kun. J'ai à peine admis que c'était l'issue que je choisirais, si nous devions en arriver à là. Mais ce 'jeu' de prétendre t'aimer pour te forcer à te confesser ? C'était ta propre suggestion, pas la mienne. »

« Mais tu était _d'accord_ avec moi ! »

« Je sais, je viens juste de le dire. Mais le fait que je préférerais choisir la justice et pas toi ne signifie pas que l'amour que je ressens pour toi ne puisse pas être réel. »

« Ryûzaki... » soupira Light, portant une main à son front, alors qu'un mal de crâne le prenait. « … C'est même _pire_. »

« Pire ? Comment en as-tu conclus ça ? »

« Parce que si tu aimes _vraiment_ quelqu'un, et pourtant, souhaite _encore_ l'envoyer à la mort, juste parce que tu ne supportes pas d'avoir tort... »

« Mais si tu _étais_ Kira, Light-kun, alors je n'aurais pas tort. J'aurais raison. » L marqua une pause, sachant que Light buvait chacune de ses paroles, à présent. « Et _sachant_ que j'ai potentiellement raison et que tu _serais_ Kira, celui dont j'ai juré d'envoyer à l'échafaud... Il serait de mon devoir de mettre de côté mes sentiments personnels. Ne pas le faire serait égoïste et injuste. »

« L'amour _est_ égoïste et injuste, Ryûzaki », marmonna sombrement Light.

« Est-ce le raisonnement qui te pousse à croire que je ne comprends pas l'amour ? »

« Non. » Light prit une profonde inspiration, roulant de côté pour tourner le dos à L. « Je pense simplement que tu es un enfoiré sans cœur. »

Il crut entendre L laisser échapper un petit rire; et ses poings se serrèrent sous les draps.

« Ah, tu penses que je suis incapable d'avoir des sentiments. » Oui, le ton que L employait était définitivement amusé. « Ce n'est pas une conclusion tout à fait incorrecte, je suppose. Je pensais aussi que j'en étais incapable, je dois l'admettre. »

« Ryûzaki », lâcha Light avec dureté, ses yeux scintillant dans l'obscurité. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà aimé _quelqu'un_, et encore moins que tu puisses m'aimer _moi_. »

« Je sais, j'ai compris ça », répondit calmement L. « Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant de ta part, cependant, de supposer que je ne ressente aucun sentiment envers personne, même si c'est l'impression que ça donne . Il y a des personnes auxquelles je tiens, et même énormément. »

« Et tu supposes que _je_ fais partie de l'une de ces personnes ? » cingla Light. « Tu me suspectes d'être un meurtrier malgré le fait que je ne cesse de t'affirmer le contraire, et mon confinement a prouvé mon innocence, tu joues à des jeux tordus avec moi, tu me gardes éveillé toute la nuit... et tu penses pouvoir me faire croire que tu m'_aimes _? Aussi, Ryûzaki, si tu penses vraiment que je suis Kira, comme tu le proclames, tu ne _devrais_ _pas_ pouvoir m'aimer. »

« Je sais. C'est vraiment malheureux. »

Light enfouit un profond soupir dans les draps du lit.

« Je suis désolé, Ryûzaki. Je ne te crois pas. Je ne _peux_ pas. »

L haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas étonnant. Tout ce que tu as dit contre moi au sujet de mon comportement à ton encontre est parfaitement compréhensible. »

Remarquant que L ne semblait pas affecté, Light serra les dents; non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. L'amour n'était censé être que passion; de celles qui vous tordaient le ventre et vous secouaient, vous laissant épuisé, mais étourdi par le bouillonnement qu'il laissait en vous. Et il n'était pas nécessaire de le spécifier, L ne ressentait pas cette passion. Il était toujours aussi froid et agissait de façon toujours aussi robotique, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Light, en toute honnêteté, n'avait, lui non plus, probablement jamais aimé quelqu'un, mais il détestait la façon qu'avait L de traiter tout ça avec des pourcentages; juste comme l'un de ces autres développements dans l'affaire Kira. Laisser le détective tomber amoureux du suspect principal – oh, et bien, notez ça sur dossier, utilisez le comme référence, ce n'est pas si important.

Le baiser n'avait rien signifié, possédait même un côté un peu vengeur; mais même en sachant cela, Light se mit à souhaiter n'avoir jamais embrassé L, parce que même si même s'il avait été nourri par la rancœur, l'enfoiré ne l'avait pas _mérité_.

Et par ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, chose que L appréciait tout particulièrement : pourquoi diable le tout puissant détective L ressentirait un quelconque amour envers le principal suspect d'une affaire qu'il avait été appelé à résoudre, rendant la situation plus compliquée, sans oublier qu'il avait juré de traîner le meurtrier en justice ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, aucune raison expliquant _pourquoi_ il avait développé de tels sentiments, ni même s'il _était_ capable d'en ressentir...

Light n'ajouta rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de se poser pour considérer ses propres sentiments à ce sujet – s'il voulait que L l'aime, si cela l'effrayait qu'il l'apprécie, s'il l'aimait lui aussi – parce qu'il n'arrivait juste pas à considérer ça comme une possibilité. La simple idée que L puisse l'aimer sonnait terriblement mal. Semblait incompréhensible.

« Light-kun ? » intervint L après un long silence. « Puis-je te dire quelque chose ? »

Light avait commencé à redouter cette question lorsqu'elle venait de L, puisque tout ce qu'il avait eu à lui dire ce jour-là avait eu des conséquences désastreuses, ou du moins, le semblait-il.

« Non », répondit-il avec lassitude. « Je suis fatigué. Tu m'en parleras demain matin. »

« Je pourrais ne plus vouloir t'en parler demain matin. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Il y eut un long silence, mortel; et alors, le cliquètement du clavier reprit alors que L recommençait à travailler. Light le suspectait de bouillonner intérieurement; incarner les trois meilleurs détectives au monde devait sur-développer ta propre estime de toi, jusqu'à te faire penser que tu pourrais dire "Saute" et n'importe qui te répondrait simplement "A quelle hauteur ?". Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré ni qu'on lui refuse quelque chose – mais Light en avait sérieusement assez de lui aujourd'hui, et voulait simplement retourner dormir, à cet endroit où, avec un peu de chance, il ne rêverait pas à nouveau de lui.

Mais si jamais il en rêvait de nouveau, il songea qu'il le laisserait simplement se piquer le doigt, cette fois; ou mordre dans cette pomme et s'étouffer avec.

Cela semblait être ce qu'il voulait, après tout.

* * *

Light ne dormit pas longtemps, se réveillant à nouveau à 4 heures et 7 minutes; il avait incroyablement chaud, et sa gorge était sèche – mais rien n'avait changé dans la chambre, L pianotait encore son clavier, par terre – et au moins son dernier sommeil avait été sans rêve.

Libéré de pointe acérée, de pommes empoisonnées, et de _L_.

Il resta étendu dans l'obscurité, sa gorge soudain sèche requérant d'être hydratée; mais se lever pour aller boire un verre signifierait entraîner L avec lui, et finirait très certainement par discuter avec lui, et Light ne souhaitait vraiment pas qu'il le dérange. Tout n'allait pas bien, cependant; il resta étendu aussi longtemps qu'il le put, mais sa gorge sèche se mit à le torturer, l'obligeant à se redresser et à briser le silence :

« Ryûzaki, j'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bains. »

« Vraiment, Light-kun ? » L paraissait totalement désintéressé, et ne releva pas la tête.

« Oui. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » À présent, le ton de L s'était considérablement assombri, et s'était teinté d'un amusement non feint. « Se pourrait-il que tu sois sexuellement stimulé ? »

« Qu... ? » Il fallut un moment à Light pour comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait, encore endormi; il poussa un grognement frustré en comprenant ce qui avait été dit. « Pour _l'amour_ de Dieu, Ryûzaki, _non _! Je veux juste boire ! »

« Je vois. » L'amusement disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, remplacé par l'habituelle impassibilité. « Très bien. »

Light s'extirpa hors du lit, L se leva; et au moment où ils furent au même niveau, Light lança au détective un regard glacé, le visage illuminé par l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

« Misa a raison », remarqua-t-il avec acidité. « Tu _es_ pervers. »

L hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire, ses yeux sans vie. Ennuyé par son côté têtu – quelque part, son accord silencieux à l'insulte de Light était plus écrasant que n'importe quelle réplique – Light prit la direction de la salle de bains, entraînant L derrière lui alors que la chaîne avait fini de se tendre à son maximum.

La salle de bains adjacente était grandement spacieuse, la cabine de douche située derrière la porte ne coupant en aucun cas le grand espace de la salle; le sol carrelé de blanc, auquel leurs pieds collaient, avec des éviers en porcelaine assortis, et tout était très lumineux. Une très belle salle de bains, à tout bien considérer.

Ce qui avait toujours retenu l'attention de Light était le nombre de miroirs qui s'y trouvaient. Il y en avait quatre, un sur chaque mur. Pourquoi y avait-il quatre miroirs ? Pourquoi y avait-il _besoin_ d'en avoir _quatre _? Il s'était toujours posé la question, mais maintenant, après son rêve, ceux-ci le rendaient particulièrement nerveux. Il aurait suffi de vous tenir au centre de la pièce pour que quatre reflets de vous-même se postent à chaque point cardinal; nord, sud, est, ouest, vous _encerclant_. Il n'y existait aucun moyen pour échapper à un de ses doubles, lequel te regarderait alors droit dans les yeux.

Ça avait toujours rendu Light mal à l'aise; pas parce qu'il n'était pas satisfait de l'image qu'il renvoyait, ni qu'il détestait son reflet, mais juste parce que... c'était effrayant. Cette salle-de-bains était seulement utilisée par L et lui; et Light avait beau regarder régulièrement le détective, il ne pensait pas que celui-ci se souciait tellement de son apparence qu'il avait besoin de quatre miroirs. Cependant, en rejetant cette possibilité de côté, il devait tout de même il y avait une raison expliquant le fait que L avait souhaité placer quatre miroirs ici.

Non, ce n'était pas son apparence; se penchant au-dessus du marbre froid afin de boire au robinet, Light jeta un coup d'œil au reflet du détective, dans le miroir devant lui. L se tenait aussi loin de lui que la chaîne le lui permettait, les mains plongées dans ses poches, et son apparence complètement horrifiante; ses cheveux dans leur habituel désordre, les demi-cercles noirs soulignant son regard, et vêtu de son habituel jean baggy et de son haut blanc trop ample. L ne se souciait absolument pas de son apparence; il n'avait pas besoin de quatre miroirs. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'_un_ miroir...

Enfin, Light finit par relever une nouvelle fois la tête, et s'essuya la bouche de sa manche; il était fascinant de voir comment, malgré les autres L les encerclant de tous les côtés, le détective parvenait à paraître si horriblement... _seul_.

Et une question lui vint à l'esprit; L avait dit qu'il y _avait_ des gens dont il se souciait, mais mis à part Watari, Light n'arrivait pas à _imaginer_...

« Est-ce que tu as une famille, Ryûzaki ? » demanda-t-il tout en aspergeant son visage d'eau.

Les yeux de L se portèrent sur lui, son regard se faisant suspicieux.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« Je me posais simplement la question. Tu connais mon père, tu sais que j'ai un sœur... Je me demandais juste si tu avais quelqu'un. Outre Watari, s'entend. » Light se tourna vers lui, s'appuyant contre l'évier avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Je ne peux quand même poser des questions, non ? »

L cilla une fois, très lentement.

« Je suppose que oui. » Il marqua une pause, regardant les draps blancs pendant un moment. « Oui, j'ai une famille. »

« Sont-ils en Angleterre ? »

Les sourcils de L se haussèrent imperceptiblement.

« Oui, Light-kun. C'est une très bonne déduction de ta part. » Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et un soupir accompagna le silence. « Des frères », dit-il enfin. « Des petits frères. C'est tout ce que j'ai. »

« Vraiment ? » Light se sentait désolé d'entendre ça; cela signifiait que L n'avait ni mère ni père. Mais... au fond, cela ne semblait pas si _bizarre_ qu'il n'en ait pas.

Des frères, cependant; des petits frères. Light n'arrivait pas à imaginer L avec des petits frères.

« Combien de frères as-tu ? »

L le regarda une nouvelle fois avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir, Light-kun ? »

Light soupira de frustration.

« Je _demande_ seulement. Tu sais que j'ai Sayu. »

« Oui, je suppose... » Les doigts de L se tortillèrent dans ses poches pendant un moment. « J'ai trois frères, Light-kun. Ils sont tous plus jeunes que moi. »

Light cilla.

« Ce sont des triplés ? »

L laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Non, Light-kun. Non, je peux difficilement dire qu'ils sont triplés... »

« Je parie qu'ils te ressemblent beaucoup. »

« Oui, je suppose. » L semblait totalement inintéressé; son ton était évasif et sa voix sonnait distraite. « Ils essaient de m'imiter, enfin je crois. »

Light eut un petit rire amusé.

« À la façon dont tu en parles, on a l'impression d'avoir affaire à un trio de jeunes entraînés à devenir L. »

L lui lança un regard très surpris, et Light cilla.

« Quoi ? C'est _ça _? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » L enfouit ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches, et son regard se baissa soudainement au sol carrelé. « Ça paraît ridicule, hein ? »

« Ouais. » Light ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir; la réponse de L lui semblait bancale, quant à sa dernière réaction... « Comment s'appellent-ils ? »

« Je ne vais pas te le dire. »

Light haussa un sourcil, surpris par le ton soudain froid et sévère de L.

« Je suis désolé ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. » L avait cessé de se montrer interrogateur, et se montrait à présent extrêmement circonspect. « Je ne vais pas te dire leurs noms. Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, Light-kun. Désolé. »

« Oh... » Light haussa les épaules. « C'est bon. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, de toute façon. »

Intérieurement, Light était profondément ennuyé, et même offensé; parce qu'il suspectait que c'était parce que L était déterminé à croire qu'il était Kira, et avait peur qu'il ne se mette à pourchasser ces petits frères pour les menacer. Après tout, tout ce dont il avait besoin était leurs noms, et c'était exactement ça que Ryûzaki refusait de lui donner.

« Je doute être autorisé à te donner leurs noms, de toute façon », répondit L d'une voix basse. « Même si je le voulais. »

« Que veux-tu dire par _autorisé _? » demanda précautionneusement Light. « Que... que _sont_ exactement tes frères, Ryûzaki ? »

L resta silencieux un long moment; puis, finit par se détourner et quitta la salle de bains, tirant la chaîne de manière à forcer Light à le suivre.

« Exactement ce que tu as dit, Light-kun », admit-il. « Entraînés à devenir L. Des successeurs. »

«_ Successeurs _? » répéta Light sans y croire. « Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de successeurs ? »

« La justice peut être immortelle, Light-kun, mais je ne le suis pas. Mon travail est dangereux. _Cette affaire_ est dangereuse – tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle peut me coûter la vie. Et si cela venait à se produire, alors, j'aurais _besoin_ de successeurs, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas penser de cette façon. »

« Mais c'est _vrai_, Light-kun. » L secoua la tête. « Refuser la possibilité de sa mort est dangereux; si tu penses être intouchable, alors la mort te surprendra. »

« Même avec ça, entraîner des successeurs... c'est comme si _t'attends_ à être tué. »

« Peut-être est-ce le cas. Mais ils sont éduqués avec ce savoir, tu sais; ils savent qu'ils peuvent être appelés à prendre ma suite à tout instant. »

« Ryûzaki », interrompit difficilement Light. « Tu as une fois dit... Non, tu m'as _demandé_, si jamais tu venais à être tué, si _je_ voulais prendre ta place... »

« Effectivement. » L haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, ils sont jeunes. Si je venais à mourir demain, je doute que l'un d'entre eux puisse être autorisé à prendre la tête de l'équipe d'investigation, malgré le fait qu'il soit désigné comme mon héritier officiel. Il serait peut-être plus logique que tu diriges l'équipe, Light-kun... Bien sûr... »

L le regarda pendant un bref moment.

« Cela n'a de sens que si tu n'es _pas_ Kira. Si tu l'_es_, alors ce raisonnement serait illogique. »

« Ryûzaki, je t'en fais la promesse, si quelque chose venait à t'arriver, j'attraperai Kira pour toi. »

« C'est très gentil, Light-kun », répondit L d'un ton absent, de façon presque dédaigneuse. « Viens, je veux aller dans la cuisine. »

Light roula des yeux; génial, un _autre_ goûter à 4 heures 30 du matin...

Cinq minutes plus tard, Light se retrouva une cuillère à la main, plongée dans une tasse de café, songeant intérieurement qu'il ne tiendrait jamais, parce que c'était évident; il n'allait pas retourner ce coucher ce matin. Le gâteau et le café signifiaient que L était paré pour la journée, et par conséquent, que Light l'était également.

« Ryûzaki ? » demanda-t-il, regardant L fouiller le réfrigérateur à la recherche de cheesecake à la myrtille; tout en se remémorant les bizarreries du détective. « Tes frères... ? Est-ce qu'ils sont _comme_ toi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas discuter – » commença L d'un ton sec.

« C'est une simple réponse oui-non », l'interrompit Light.

« Light-kun, cette interrogation persistante de ta part ne fait qu'augmenter la suspicion que j'éprouve à ton égard. »

« Sans doute », répondit froidement Light. « Mais honnêtement, Ryûzaki... Je voulais juste savoir s'il existait d'autres gens tels que toi, dans le monde. Tu es juste si _étrange_. »

L ressortit du réfrigérateur avec le cheesecake, lançant un regard dur à Light.

« Est-ce que tu trouves si dur de croire qu'il puisse y en avoir d'autres comme moi ? »

« Je le crains. »

L posa l'assiette sur la table, passa un doigt sur la crème qui avait coulé sur le bord, et le porta pensivement à sa bouche.

« L'un d'entre eux », finit-il par dire, retirant son doigt, « Me ressemble vraiment, même au niveau de l'apparence. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas des deux autres. Ils se ressemblent plus l'un l'autre. »

« Est-ce qu'ils te manquent ? » demanda Light doucement.

« Oui », répondit L sans réfléchir. « Énormément, la plupart du temps. Pourquoi cette question, Light-kun ? »

Light marqua une pause pendant un instant, regardant intensément L; imaginant ces jeunes frères, ces successeurs, héritiers... Entraînés par L, tous des reflets du détective...

Oui, et incluant le vrai L, ils seraient _quatre_...

Comme les miroirs; et au centre d'eux, encerclé de tous les côtés, se tiendrait Kira.

Light chassa la pensée de son esprit, et se saisit de la bouilloire pour verser l'eau chaude dans les tasses de café.

« Tu sembles juste tellement seul, certaines fois », répondit-il avec honnêteté. « Je me demandais juste... eh bien, si tu étais _sérieux_ quand tu disais qu'il existait des gens dont tu te souciais. Je suis désolé, Ryûzaki, mais... on ne dirait pas que tu es une personne comme ça. »

L hocha pensivement la tête, fouillant dans un tiroir à la recherche d'une fourchette.

« Je peux voir de quelle façon tu es arrivé à cette conclusion, comme je l'ai dit », acquiesça-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas vrai. »

_Tu __**es**__ seul, cependant. Light le regarda, de l'autre côté de la table. Du moins, la plupart du temps._

Il le regarda déposer les assiettes de côté, et, à l'aide d'un couteau, déposer délicatement une part de cheesecake sur chacune d'entre elles. Light ne souhaitait pas manger du cheesecake à 4h30 du matin, mais ne protesta pas, puisque le simple fait que L ne lui avait pas _demandé_ s'il voulait du cheesecake semblait répondre à la question de lui-même. Il était souvent difficile de dire si L se montrait simplement amical, ou s'il tentait de contrôler le garçon attaché à son poignet.

Light vint poser son café sur la table et s'assit au moment-même où L poussait son assiette jusqu'à lui; l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains la regarda d'un œil critique, décidant qu'il serait mieux de faire au moins un effort. L n'eut pas l'air d'avoir de problème avec sa propre assiette, mangeant son gâteau de son habituelle façon, précise et experte; coupant le cheesecake avec le côté de sa fourchette, de façon nette et précise, avant de lentement planter les dents du couvert dans le morceau de gâteau. L se montrait très méticuleux, et tout aussi lent. La manière dont il se comportait laissait à supposer qu'il se croyait au Paradis, mais penser que le sucre était la seule chose qui parvenait à lui apporter un quelconque plaisir était étrange, mais pas tout à fait impensable compte tenu de toute la bizarrerie qu'il y avait chez lui.

Ce n'était pas seulement ça, cependant. Ce n'était pas seulement la rapidité; c'était la manière dont il l'avait mené dans sa bouche, ou la façon dont il avait retiré la fourchette, la laissant effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, ou la façon dont il l'avait léché pour la nettoyer, la laissant parfaitement propre...

Light remarqua qu'il le fixait, fasciné par la façon dont il mangeait le gâteau; et il détourna rapidement le regard, embarrassé. L n'avait rien remarqué, obnubilé par sa part de cheesecake, mais Light se sentit rougir alors qu'il se concentrait sur son propre morceau de gâteau.

Il put seulement avaler deux bouchée, se débarrassant du goût avec son propre café non sucré; repoussant l'assiette avec dégoût.

« Que se passe-t-il, Light-kun ? » demanda L en penchant la tête. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« C'est trop tôt pour ça. » Il poussa son assiette un peu plus loin, cette fois en direction de L. « Est-ce que tu veux le finir ? »

L acquiesça avec empressement, sans mot puisqu'il terminait la dernière bouchée de son propre cheesecake, et déposa l'assiette pleine sur celle à présent vide.

« Merci, Light-kun », dit-il en avalant.

Light haussa les épaules, et sirota son café.

« Que voulais-tu me dire plus tôt ? » demanda-t-il après un moment, regardant L commencer à manger sa part à peine entamée. « Je veux dire, plus tôt ce matin. »

L haussa les épaules d'un air distant.

« Ce n'était pas important. »

« Ça devait l'être, puisque tu semblais tellement pressé de me le dire. »

« Oui. » L leva les yeux vers lui, une cuillère emplie d'un biscuit à la crème de myrtille à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. « Et je ne désire plus te le dire maintenant. »

« Tu es têtu. » Light avala une autre gorgée de café, fermant les yeux avec mépris.

« Je suis d'accord. » Lorsque Light rouvrit ses yeux, il trouva L en train de lui sourire; ce petit et doux sourire était son plus dangereux. « Je suis entièrement d'accord, Light-kun. Mais je _t'ai_ prévenu. Est-ce ma faute si tu as refusé de suivre mon conseil ? »

L marqua une pause, et étudia le plafond, tout en mâchant lentement une cuillerée de cheesecake.

« Intéressent, cependant », nota-t-il. « Par ton refus, tu viens de me défier, tout comme Kira défie ma justice. »

« Et tout comme _Matsuda_ t'a défié quand tu lui as demandé de te passer son téléphone portable, aujourd'hui », répliqua immédiatement Light, refusant d'être "Kira-ifié" à cause de cette stupide prémisse.

« Oui », répondit L sur un ton absent; Matsuda l'avait, en effet, défié, prenant son temps pour traverser la pièce et lui tendre le téléphone par peur de louper la main tendue de Ryûzaki et de le lancer à travers un écran d'ordinateur à la place.

« Alors, peut-être que _Matsuda_ est Kira », continua Light allégrement. « Si tu pars de _ce_ principe, Ryûzaki, alors il n'y a aucune raison de l'éliminer de la liste de tes suspects. »

« En effet. » L fronça les sourcils; pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Light l'avait pris de court.

Light lui retourna un petit sourire satisfait, toutefois moqueur; et pourtant, L sentit un sourire commencer à étirer ses lèvres.

La bataille était sans fin, et alors que le détective avait enfin un œil sur le prix final, il n'avait pas hâte que le combat se termine; et pour le moment, il espérait que Light ne l'était pas non plus.

Miroir miroir, après tout.

**.**

**x**X**x**X**x**

**.**

_**Miroir, miroir, montre-moi la vérité-**_

_**Et je prie pour que tu te brises avant moi.**_

**.**

**x**X**x**X**x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O**o**O**o**O

**.**

**Apple Note de Caela :** Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qui aura mis énormément de temps à paraître... Encore désolée. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je ne sais pas quand le chapitre suivant sera publié, parce que la semaine prochaine, c'est les révisions, et celle qui suit, la semaine bac. Pas le temps d'avancer le chapitre, vous comprenez...? *Nooooon, pas de lancers de tomates !* J'essaierai de vous tenir au courant sur mon profil. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :3 N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à nous laisser votre avis. ;) Bon courage pour ceux qui sont eux aussi en exams, et à la prochaine !


End file.
